Officially Missing You
by flipstahhz
Summary: [I guess the title speaks for itself.] Jealous Tai sees put to separate his younger sister Kari from Yamato's younger brother Takeru. But as years pass, Takeru and Kari still are burdened with the same flame of love. [xo takari ox] OOC
1. xo Prologue ox

Last Edited: o8.12.o5

This is an old story written about two-three years ago. When I reread this I continuously roll my eyes. For good authors out there, DON'T read this story. Haha. I'm real embarrassed of it ;D. And I don't know what possessed me to make Tai the bad guy, but I guess I needed it for this story to take place and to add some spice.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**Officially Missing You**

**Prologue**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

The cold breeze swept the crowded streets of Tokyo City with a variety of colorful lights dazzling the ordinary night. A man that appeared to be twenty years old of age dug his frosty hands deeper into his pockets for warmth, shivering with every step he took down the lonely street filled with tall buildings. He breathed in then exhaled, hoping that his stress would vanquish as well, but it didn't. He continued to walk, slicing through the fog from the warm air he had let out earlier. He no longer wanted to be part of the complicated world anymore, but why did he still cling onto hope? Why did he want to continue his messed up life when he had already suffered from too much...**_way too much_**

_His wife had cheated on him..._

But did he care? No, he didn't. He already had felt more hurt than this before, long before. He was hurt that the person he trusted could cheat on him with his wife. The person who _had _told him he couldn't even go out with his younger sister, many years back.

_He was like a second brother to him…_

Mourning, he let silent crystal tears fall down his pale face from his ocean colored eyes. He couldn't stand hiding his pain and defeat any longer. At least no one there could see him… He mainly blamed all the events that occurred on himself. It was his fault that he always trusted people in the first place. Trusting always got him slapped with misery in and endless repeated sequence.

His feet had leaded him to a deserted park and he let himself sink into the hard wood of a bench nearby.

The solitary figure closed his eyes, blond hair caressing the sly wind. He began to dwell on what he had lost, what he had and what he wished for. He knew that he could not do anything to get what he wanted. If he had it all it would be as if he were a selfish person, but he knew that it was much better than being alone and tackling his own demons. He was never living the present in the first place. He didn't live in reality. No, he lived in his past.

_He missed her..._

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·


	2. xo Tai's Arrangement ox

Last Edited: o8.12.o5

°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter One**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Takeru "TK" Takaishi walked along the shore, letting his feet dig into the sand with every step he took. The clean air refreshed him, relieving his stress and taking away his thoughts. So many things were bothering him; things that just couldn't leave him alone and his troubled thoughts wouldn't simply get out of his mind. The sea made him feel languid.

He smiled, taking in the fascinating scenery. His deep blue eyes stared transfixed on the horizon as he observed the sunlight reflecting onto the sparkly clear water. If he were to lick his lips, he would surely taste the salt. He loved the beach because it was _peaceful._

TK's wide grin vanished from his harmless face as he saw a squatting lone figure. The boy was a few years older than himself possessing dark brown hair that feel over his chocolate eyes. He too was marveling the spectacular view.

"Hey Tai!"

"Oh TK, it's you. How's it going?" Tai questioned, not even glancing at the blond boy, eyes still looking over the glimmering ocean. Concern wavered over TK, Tai's voice usually had a rather lively upbeat tone…but that day his tone appeared rather dull.

TK squatted next to him. He pitied Tai. It was a hard position to be in and he knew that the older boy wasn't coping well with the situation. Tai worried him. Having your heart broken was probably the worst feeling that could ever happen to anyone..

" I know it's been hard for you, now that Sora and my brother are dating," he calmly whispered, staring at Taichi's dull orbs in his eyes. Tai had always loved her and TK's brother, Matt, was Tai's best friend. It was terrible, it was like he was not apart of the triad any more.

"You have no idea TK, no idea" Tai repeated, wiping his face on his sleeve, " _How _much it hurtsFor my sake just please don't go near, my sister, Kari. You'll only make things much worse. I've already got plans for Daisuke and her. Just…_d__on't interfere_."

TK stood up instantly alarmed. His cold eyes were now blazing with fire. He didn't understand what was going on.

"And **_why _**is that?" he asked hastily, Takeru's compassionate tone turned melancholic with rage as he met Taichi's glare. There was something about him...There was something about Taichi that had suddenly changed.

"You just remind me too much of you brother," cursed Tai then spat, " The traitor_."_

The younger boy gazed at him in awe. _Had Tai cracked it? How could he stay away from Kari…when she was his best friend? And Tai…her brother…didn't want him to be with her just because he looked like his brother! This was unbelievable…_

TK breathed in heavily, later on regretting the harsh words that were escaping his lips.

" Tai, Kari..well Kari...she's like my closest friend...I can't stay away from her... you know that. I'm not going to give up on her that easily. Just for some petty argument. Sora and Yamato are now a couple. And you...you're not taking it like a man. You've got to be strong, you can do it Tai...maybe...maybe there is another person out there for you...but you can't take this out on Kari and I."

"Is that so?" Tai asked in a threatening tone as he raised an eyebrow.

He turned sideways to face TK directly for the first time since the conversation had begun, "Davis loves her, TK. And you...you don't need to be a part of her life anymore. She doesn't need you and your influence."

" My influence? What are you talking about, _Tai?_! Is this some idiotic way to get revenge because of my brother?" burst out the younger boy furiously, " If you haven't paid attention, Daisuke merely has a childish crush on her, and she doesn't...she doesn't even love him! She doesn't love anyone yet...she would have told me! Why can't you face reality? I can't believe I'm saying this to you, you should know better than me. For crying out loud, you're older!"

"You think I'll fall for that...that easily Mr. Takaishi?" his harsh voice broke then stood up to stare at the teenager directly in the eyes, "Davis is the perfect guy for my sister. He's perfect...than you will ever be."

He was being impossible.

Tai silently walked away leaving the teenager trying to control his fury. TK sat there, stunned. Time went by for so long, yet he still sat there watching the sun set over the water.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·


	3. xo Unexpected News ox

Last Edited: o8.12.o5

**_Note:_** To those who have read the old chapter two, I thought it wasn't necessary to add the scene, so I simply discarded it. Plus, I didn't intend to make Dai 'that' mean. The scene was about how Daisuke beat Takeru up and to leave 'his' girl alone. LOL. Haha, how embarrassing and humiliating…still can't get over that I actually put that chapter up.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Two**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

A year had passed. Takeru Takaishi slowly drifted away from reality. He had no purpose anymore, and he even got himself questioning why he even existed. It was strange how from only one day, he had lost everything. He became dark and silent. Someone, he was the complete opposite to before the whole mess.

Ever since his parents were divorced, he had handles it strongly. Sure, he had his mother, but his mother always worked night shifts. Yamato only visited a few times each month since he was preoccupied with his Sora, school and his band.. That was probably why he had become so close to Hikari. Everyday, she would brighten his day. But without Hikari there to support him, he didn't have anything left.

And now..._she was gone_.

Well, not literally. It's just ever since Hikari and Daisuke had become the 'official' couple, their friendship slowly disappeared into oblivion. They had stopped talking all together, yet Takeru bravely held his head up and carried on..._even though it hurt..._

He hadn't. No he, **wouldn't** given up hope completeley.

But grasping onto hope wasn't that easy. Hoping was a difficult task, especially when he had little left.

Everyone was still amazed of how TK took everything without breaking, but they knew it was truly hurt inside. His brother had tried to help him numerous times, but TK was stubborn. TK only wanted to solve the problem all by himself…

_But he wasn't going to give up on Kari no matter what…she was and had been a part of his life_

What had then hit him was that it had taken him so many years just to realize that he was in love with her. And now he was filled with nothing but regret.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

_**The bell rang**_

Taichi Kamiya walked casually exited the room, but noticed something. His posture turned around swiftly suspiciously glaring at the blond whom was slowly making his way out the classroom behind him. Yamato Ishida avoided Tai and headed towards the door to meet Yolei, Sora and Cody.

_Yamato had been expecting them after all…_Taichi thought to himself.

It was hard to believe that Tai still held the grudge against Matt and Sora. He hadn't spoken to them for a whole year. It was strange what jealousy could do to a person. Grunting, the brown-headed boy walked the opposite direction from the other people.

Matt ignored him, paying his attention to his three friends. With a brief weak smile he greeted, "Hey guys! How are you all? "

"Cut the chase, Matt," Yolei sighed, " _What did you want to tell us about TK?_"

"Ahh, well you see…I think it's best if you speak to him _yourselves_…you know what I mean. See how he's goin' and all," Matt replied uncomfortably, "And he needs to tell you something…something he should have told you guys earlier."

"We figured. He never talks to us these days," Cody said shortly, " He's at the basketball court outside?"

"Yeah, he's _always _there," nodded Sora timidly.

"He plays bball to get his mind off things. _To escape reality _is what I always guessed," Yamato shrugged thinking of his younger brother in concern, "Ohh, and before you go…I'm just warning you that it's not going to be good news."

" Then let's get this over and done with," Yolei said straightforwardly without her usual ecstatic energy with a hint of suspiciousness in her tone.

The four approached the door that leaded to the basketball court outside.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

_It was all ten against one on the court…_

TK zoomed around the court, with his blonde hair flashing everywhere, with undeniable skill. From the corner of his intent eyes he saw something but ignored it, placing his focus back into the game. He quickly stole the ball off the opposing team and without trying still managed to get a hoop from the three-pointer mark.

"_TIME OUT!" _he called to his opponents.

They nodded and left the court for refreshments. With that, he pulled himself off the court and placed a dry towel around his neck. He then headed towards the group of people that had been watching him throughout the game.

"_What?"_ TK said with not a hint of politeness in his tone of voice.

"Hello to you too," Yolei responded with a mock, bearing her teeth.

"Yeah," TK replied while rolling his sky blue eyes at them, " Why are you here? You never come …or in other words…What do you _want?"_

"TK, you'd better tell them…I thought you'd tell them by now.." Matt spoke seriously. " Stop acting like an idiot, they're your friends. I'm your brother. Show some respect, won't you?"

"Ohh! No wonder they came," TK said sarcastically, sternly gazing at his older brother and spoke icily to him, " You should have not told them."

"No he should have, or in fact...you should tell us what this is all about since Matt told us to ask you," Cody said sternly, "I don't know what's gotten into you...but why...why are you acting so.._distant_?"

"The guy you knew, Cody, is long gone…"

" Stop acting like a moron. TK, we came for a reason," Sora broke out growing rather impatient, " And you'd better tell us."

"Right…I'm moving out of Odaiba tonight," he stated, not looking at them, grinning artificially to the ground.

_But they really knew, that deep down inside he was actually frowning.._

"Where to?"

"Somewhere far," he smirked, staring straight at them gaining his composure back.

"No, he's moving to Tamachi, where Ken lives. It's cause Mom changed her job again. She's typing for the local newspaper on fashion," Matt properly answered the question for TK.

"AND YOU TELL US **_NOW_**?" exploded Yolei in nothing but frustration. She was about to jump him, but luckily Sora was restraining her from doing so.

"I'll come visit once in a while, " TK gave a sly smile, " But not as much as Ken."

"But Ken hardly visits.." Sora glared.

"_Exactly_. Enough said, I'm going back to the game," TK said in a hurry and wandered away from them.

"Whatta JERK!" huffed Yolei, " C'mon Cody let's go! That boy's got some serious attitude problems! Tai should give him a few whacks!"

They all stared at her and she waved her palms out. " Eh…never mind what I just said." Yolei knew about the fight as well as everyone else there did.

Soon, Yolei and Cody left leaving Sora and Matt behind.

"You leaving yet?" Sora asked curiously.

"Not yet Sor…I need to talk to him."

"Sure thing Matt," she nodded with understanding then pointed at a specific direction, " I'll be over there talking with some of my friends."

"Thanks Sor."

"Don't worry about it.." she whispered sadly. " Anything's worth getting the old Takeru back..."

Yamato watched his brother playing the basketball with guilt filling his cloudy eyes…he **_knew_** he hadn't been there for his brother all the time…he even noticed that TK had a few inches to reach his height.

_TK has grown a lot these past years…He's learnt everything all by himself…without my company…_

The game had ended and Matt tapped TK on his shoulder, " W_e need to talk, bro."_

TK nodded glumly not looking up to his older sibling.

"What happened to you? I know you've got feelings towards Hikari, with all your heart, but you've **got** to let her go," Matt said angrily, "_You can't keep going on like this_! I don't like seeing you beat yourself up!"

Takeru looked as if he was about to say _'Kari will always be in my heart…I'll never let her go' _but instead he remained silent…

"You've changed. You're not yourself…you're not my younger brother anymore. Why is all your hope being taken over by despair? You know, I used to be like you…hiding all my feelings inside. I know the results for sure. All it does is build up inside and you're stuck with carrying that burden around all the time. And I definitely don't want you to feel the irony of it."

_It was obvious that Matt was worried about of what TK was turning into…what he was becoming…_

"TK, don't you _dare _avoid me. Like you've ignored everybody else. Fine, go avoid everyone else. But..I'm your brother! I understand what you're going through…And I'm probably the only one that understands you best at the moment..._please Takeru._.don't do this to me..." Matt begged. It was very unusual to see Matt desperate before…

_You'll never know what I'm going through…_

"For everyone's sake stop doing this! I want you to come back…the old happy TK full of life! Who loved life to the extreme! The boy that helped me enjoy and understand everything…I know that I haven't been a good brother but please TK…speak to me, " Matt spoke furiously as the words tumbled out of his mouth, "Takeru…_please_."

Matt pulled TK against the tree, by his collar, and his tough blue eyes stared at the replica of his. In Takeru's glaring eyes, Matt saw nothing joyful in them but: pain, hatred, bemusement, sadness and anger all mixed together. " TK?"

"YAMATO PUT HIM DOWN!" Sora yelled from where she was standing.

Matt didn't listen but whispered to TK so only he could hear, " I'm so sorry Takeru…I'm so sorry I failed you as an older brother."

Quietly, Yamato let go of TK's collar and left him there…underneath the autumn leaves of the tree. Matt, on the other hand, stormed off with a single tear falling down onto his pale face. The tear dropped silently onto the ground.

_This was the first time Takeru had seen his brother cry…_

"Yamato, I should be the one who's sorry," TK spoke numbly, staring after his brother. " But right now, I need to be on my own."

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Hikari Kamiya sat there amazed. She had heard it all. She was sitting from behind the tree the whole time.

_What had just happened?_

She and Daisuke had had another fight and all she wanted was to have some time to herself to think things through…and not to think of Takeru…but as usual **that wasn't possible**. Especially when she had just witnessed what had happened between TK and Yamato just then. Whenever she fought with Daisuke it had to do with _Takeru_ because she always brought up memories about the person she still cared for…

_Takeru..._

_That name...it haunted her so much..._did she still carry a flame for him? She wondered. But being revealed to what happened was a shock to her system.

TK was leaving and it was all her fault.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·


	4. xo Settling in Tamachi ox

Last Edited – 11.12.o5

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Three**

(By _Flipstahhz_ )

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**(At the Kamiya apartment)**

An isolated figure stood there, in the middle of the night, viewing the whole of Odaiba. She was leaning on the steel barred balcony, hand supporting her head as she sighed deeply. Her hazel eyes wandered along the dark clouds that had taken away the view of the bright blanket of stars. It appeared that it was going to rain soon.

_Takeru…_

The boy she had in her mind had left Odaiba almost a fortnight ago, yet Hikari worriedly thought of him with nothing but guilt sickened her upset stomach. She remembered the times he would always cheer her up. One Valentine's Day, many years back, she had been sad because no one had been her Valentine. Being TK, he picked on up from a garden they walked by and gave it to her with that reckless melting smile of his. But now…he couldn't cheer her up. He was far away. And not only because of that… TK had changed.

And it frightened her. She kind of expected him to act like that towards her after what she had done...rejecting and not speaking to him. But she didn't expect he'd act so cold to everyone else as well. She didn't expect her ex-best friend; full of life and joyous hope would break. She always thought that he was _unbreakable._ Apparently, she was wrong.

She felt helpless when it was TK's last day in Odaiba, half of her wanted to chase after him and say goodbye, the other half wanted to collapse into tears. But instead..she stayed home and slept with her head on a pillow of sorrows...

_Some friend she h ad become_

When TK left, she decided to break it off with Daisuke for a while to think things out. She wondered whether she liked him because he reminded him a whole lot of her brother…brave and courageous…but was bravery **everything **to do with life? Then she went back with Daisuke for no specific reason…perhaps she was used to being with someone…and she definitely wanted to get her mind of Takeru…

But that truly didn't work…nothing could get her mind off TK…the smile…the personality…the looks…the laugh…and most certainly _his_ hope. Even when she kissed Daisuke..she imagined him to be Takeru...

Questions focused into the young teenager's head…thoughts…she was confused.

_So very confused…_

Suddenly, rain started thumping down onto Odaiba from the glum sky, surrounding her in ripples of cold water. Pouring and pouring...like the tears running viciously down her face. The chilling droplets of rain fell on her pale face mixing with the salty tears.

"TKKKKKKK!" she screamed., then chocked back into sobs…but not a soul could hear, the thunderstorm consumed her cries of grief...

_All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop_

_Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go_

'_Cause this pain I feel it won't go away_

_And today I'm officially missin' you_

_Abducted from this heartache, I could escape_

_But I've heard it long enough to know_

_There ain't no way_

_And today I'm officially missing you_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you_

_Said every little thing you do, hey, baby_

_Sid it stays on my mind_

_And I-I'm officially …_

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**(At Tamachi High School)**

" Class, _settle down_," the teacher scowled to the noisy teenagers that chattered loudly. He informed, " We've got a new student."

Within seconds the room had become quiet as a blond male with distinct blue eyes entered. He gazed around the room feeling unfamiliar faces staring back at him with intense curiosity. He shrugged back the uncomfortable feeling and avoided their gazes, now focusing on nothing but the ground.

He wasn't read y for another change. All changes in his life meant something negative. From the divorce, leaving Odaiba and even Hikari not talking to him…

He didn't want to meet new people. All this boy had wanted to be was with… Then again he would be attending the same school as one of his best friends, Ken Ichijouji. Unfortunately, he observed that they weren't going to be in the same homeroom.

"Everybody, this is Takeru Takaishi…welcome to Tamachi High and _hope_ you like it here…" their teacher introduced with a beaming artificial face.

TK smiled slightly, " I prefer being called TK."

"TK it is," the teacher noted on her roll, " Take a seat next to Catherine, Catherine please raise your hand."

A girl with wavy blond locks, light blue eyes and a broad smile placed her hand up. Soon enough Takeru had taken his place next to the beauty herself.

"Nice to meet you TK," she spoke quietly so that the teacher couldn't hear her, " You'll enjoy it here. Well, I _hope_ you will."

"Hope is not the word I was thinking of, Catherine," TK gave his first smile in a long time, "I think I will like it here and I'm _certain_."

He thought.

_It's best to have a new start...than to think of Hikari...maybe taking my brother's advice is right. It's right to move on and carry a smile...even though it **hurts**..._

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·


	5. xo Hikari's Wedding ox

Last Edited - 11.12.o5

**·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·**

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Four**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

**·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·**

After many years of living and adjusting to Tamachi, Takeru found himself back in _Odaiba._

_Why was he back at Odaiba? _Well, he was forced of course…

His brother, Ken, Miyako and Takeru's girlfriend (Catherine) had managed to drag him back to the place that he missed, but at the same time hated too. Takeru's refusing and protesting caused only little. And now they were all here.

There were so many reasons why he hated going to his old hometown. But the main reason was because he wasn't ready to confront his past...especially **_her_**

The small group happened to be in the Ichijouji's friendly home…considering that Ken and Yolei were finally married. But they weren't going to celebrate their wedding, for they had wedded less than a year ago.

The only reason why the group had gathered all together was because they were all getting prepared for Daisuke and Hikari's wedding.

_"_I _still_ don't understand why I'm here! I'm not welcome here!_"_ muttered TK in fury as he voraciously fixed up his silver tie.

"You were invited, TK," Ken replied simply.

"So _what _if I was invited? I'm still not welcome here, not welcome at all," he cursed repeatedly then continued in a flustered tone, " I'm sure Daisuke doesn't even know I'm coming, and I'm also sure he wouldn't want me to come at all. Plus, I don't think...K-Kari would want me there either. The only possible reason **_why _**I am invited is because the _soon-to-be-wedded-couple_ will look bad because they invited all the Digidestined and not me!"

"Don't be an idiot, TK," his girlfriend giggled, " You were childhood friends and you can't miss their wedding! Don't be such a chicken!"

"Besides TK, everyone's been wanting to see you for quite some time. You've been avoiding our group. I don't care if you don't want to be here but we're forcing you, no matter what, to come…and you can't escape from it. Sometimes you've got to face the truth and _understand_," Matt responded to his brothers plea, " Even Catherine came to be with you…to support _you_."

"I only came to see how Odaiba is like…I've never been outside Tamachi before," Catherine commented as she smoothed out her red silky dress, " And I wanted to get a glimpse of TK's past for he never speaks or tells me about it. "

"There is _nothing _important or wonderful about my past," TK replied back instantly in denial, " And **I **_don't care _about it…"

"Seriously Catherine, how can you stand being with TK as he is always cold?" Ken sighed with a jeering note in his voice.

"Because I _love him_," she smiled angelically and gave Takeru a peck on the cheek…but he didn't take notice of it.

Yolei snorted and whispered something in her husband's ear.

"Umm…TK, my wife and I would like to see you for a moment," Ken spoke with Catherine eyeing them suspiciously while Matt gave a brief shrug escorting Catherine out of the room.

"_So_?" asked TK shortly as Yolei shut the door.

"Everyone wants to see you TK. We've all missed you…_even Kari_," Ken started as he noticed TK wince at her name. "**She's** the one that invited you...And..tell me...why are you going out with Catherine? I don't even see a connection between you two!"

"Who cares if they want to see me. They'll be probably staring at the two married couple with starry eyes when they get married," TK said huskily. " Plus what's between Catherine and I .. is only between the two of us.."

To his surprise a single tear streamed down Miyako's voice and spoke in a very quiet voice that TK strained himself to hear her properly, " Ken and I wouldn't be looking at them starry-eyed, we thought and always _knew_ that Hikari and you were always meant to be together. You've got to stop the wedding, I really know she loves you as much as you love her. I can see it in her eyes for all these years. I don't believe..that you love Catherine..."

" Well, I do love her. And I'm not going to ruin their wedding," TK confirmed furrowing his eyebrow, " You don't know what love is. I love Catherine and I don't love Hikari anymore…she has someone else now. If she wanted to decide, she should have decided all those years back..I've moved on."

"Bull you've moved on! Don't tell me that I don't know what love is. Love got Ken and myself together. This is _real_ love and I can really tell when love is artificial. It's like your relationship with Catherine. I don't like her…there's something with her and Kari is _way_ better for you. Kari's life is fused with yours and you'd better remember that. Hope needs light and light needs hope," Yolei fumed, "TK there isn't much time…tell her. She has the right to know. **Quit denying it**!"

"Don't you think _I've_ tried Yolei?" Takeru questioned somberly, " Life is not a fairytale."

"Well, try harder! At least you've admitted that you really love her!" Yolei ended, slapping the blond on the cheek and storming out of the room leaving the two men to stare after her.

"Jeez...She's moody today," TK said promptly, rubbing his cheek. " I didn't even admit that I loved her. Seriously…she loves Daisuke! Even if I did love her, it's called one sided love which equals to lust!"

"She's having a baby soon, TK. And she's right, even if she's moody or not...she would have said her mind. I'm sticking with her…_just admit yourself to the truth already.."_

"What **are you** talking about?" TK spat.

Ken punched him square in the face.

"Ken! Why the hell did you do that for?" TK said in frustration.

"To knock some sense into you TK, Matt couldn't do it so I decided to do it for him. It's about time you thought things out," Ken ordered as if he were a dog, " If you object to Kari and Davis getting married and won't do anything about it, just be there to support them and leave the quarreling behind. Be friends once again and start things fresh…We're leaving in half an hour…"

With that Ken followed his wife out of the room while Catherine entered staring at the red mark that was swiftly forming on his cheek.

"What was that all about? And your cheek, what happened?" she questioned in concern.

"Catherine, thanks for coming with me," TK put on a smile.

"Your welcome," she smiled, " Anything you want..._is fine with me.."_

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Being stubborn, TK decided not to turn up at the church where Hikari and Daisuke were to be wedded at. Instead, TK decided to go to the venue where the 'real' party was being held. He sat on the circle table feeling dumbfounded and uncertain. On the table Catherine sat next to him as Yolei and Ken were sitting opposite them. Takeru was avoiding the married couple visualizing that both Ken and Yolei weren't there. While the couple was excluding him in the same way, they were quite pissed off that he didn't stop the wedding from proceeding. Matt had left to pick up Sora, it was kind of good to think that Tai and them had finally become friends once again - for _Tai was now dating Mimi_.

TK couldn't help but admit that the reception was rather beautiful. Gold and white balloons were drooping from the snow like ceiling with perfectly strands of curly ribbon making them stand out even more. It was clear that Mimi had arranged and planned out the decoration in making the place splendid since her occupation was a decorator. There was a gold candle, in the middle of each table, and Takeru's eyes were focused on the one in front of him.. The flame flickered, and he thought…

"Here Takeru, put this in your blazer pocket," Catherine suggested as she handed him a red rose interrupting his thoughts. He accepted the rose that she had placed into his pocket. " Now, that looks better. You always daydream, you know?"

Yolei grunted in annoyance…she still had a grudge towards Catherine. Catherine looked stunning that night. Her sandy-like hair was in a magnificent tight bun while her strapless long red dress clung tightly to her features, but it failed to impress

"Evening Ken, Yolei and Takeru - this is Elsa. It's been a while TK! And you must be Catherine," a boy said politely. He possessed neat brown hair and mystifying green eyes. He bowed introducing the girl besides him.

"Cody!" exclaimed TK as he stood up embracing the younger boy who had grown quite a lot over the years. He let go examining Cody's partner he had brought along. TK recognized her instantly since Cody was probably the only person he kept in contact with back in Odaiba. Takeru smiled at Elsa, " Cody's told me a lot about you..."

It was quite obvious Elsa was his girlfriend. She carried the same atmosphere that Cody carried around. From one glance you would see a nice, sensitive and observing person. She wore a dark purple dress with straps criss-crossing her bare back. Her hair was a lighter brown to Cody's and had a shy smile on her face.

As the two sat on their allocated chairs, two people came over.

"Good evening everybody!"

Everyone greeted and welcomed Jyou and Izzy as they took their seats as they greeted specifically TK and caught up with how he had been. Izzy even complimented TK that he had grown into a man. Their table was almost full. There were two cards written on the table depicting "Sora Ishida" and "Yamato Ishida", it was obvious that it was only them that remained to be seated there. TK wondered what table Mimi and Tai were going to stay at. He still felt uncertain about Tai. He hadn't spoken to him for some time and was sure that he didn't want to meet his Hikari's brother's eyes.

Conversation filled the table but luckily, for TK, no one commented about his love or how he used to love Kari for both Catherine and his own sake.

There also happened to be a long table in the front of the reception, with a long gold tablecloth as well, behind it there was a huge elegant sign that read … _' Daisuke and Hikari.'_ TK gulped feeling rather sick.

"That's where Mimi and Tai will sit," whispered Cody in his ear, which had noticed TK staring at the table, pointing at the exact position.

"_Why_?"

"Because Jyou and Izzy feels uncomfortable now that they're dating. You know how they used to have the biggest crushes on Mimi. And then again Taichi is Kari's brother which is why the pair are sitting there. I feel kind of jealous because they get served their food before everyone else, though it's understandable. But then again, aren't we all close enough to family? We should be seated with them!" Cody blubbered out, he was still that curious boy inside full of questions and answers.

"I guess not," TK replied with a frown.

"Sorry, " gasped a auburn hairedlady, "We're late! Ohh TK!"

Instantly Sora Takenouchi wrapped the younger brother of her husband in a hug and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Sora looked beautiful that night. She wore a strapless gold dress with a shawl over her shoulders. Next to her was TK's brother, clothed into a formal suit.

"Hey guys…how's it goin-"

Matt didn't get to sayhis greetings because a loud voice went over him on the speakers.

"Welcome to Daisuke's and Hikari's reception! We would like to introduce the wonderful just married couple themselves!"

While he was commenting music began to play…

_i swear by the moon_

_and the stars in the sky_

_and i swear like the_

_shadow that's by your side_

_i see the questions in your eyes_

It seemed like time stood still as Takeru watched Hikari walk with Daisuke, hand in hand. Hikari wore a startling white dress. But what caught him was the gorgeous smile she wore. He hadn't seen her smile so broadly for a long time. No…he hadn't seen her for a long time… But TK wasn't thinking of her dress, he was gaping at her in awe. Hikari had grown a huge lot for the past years. The last time he had seen her, she was still wearing the pink shorts and a yellow T-shirt…and she her features looked like a completely different person. Except her face though, it was still delicate with its sweetness. Her brown hair cascaded over her face gracefully and her golden heals on her feet were to be seen.

She was a woman now…and TK was a man..the _same_ could be said of Daisuke...

Davis, on the other hand, wore the usual black suit and his tie was gold. He had finally got a new hairstyle and his hair was fixed neatly on his head. TK was sure he saw Davis give a quick smirk at him, so TK tried his best to look around and not pay attention to what was occurring.

_I know what's waiting on your mind_

_you can be sure i know my part_

_'cause i stand beside you through the years_

_you'll only cry those happy tears_

_and though i make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

After the newly wedded couple had taken their seats, Mimi and Tai came out next. Mimi was in a magenta frilly dress while Tai came in with a black suit and silk magenta tie. TK guessed Mimi persuaded him to wear it so that her dress would suit his tie. TK's eyes flashed back at Kari, feeling like he would soon break.

"Takeru are you alright?" Catherine asked her boyfriend in worry.

"Fine…jus- "

TK paused as he noticed Catherine eyeing Tai in a peculiar way, he shrugged the uncertain feeling away.

So the evening proceeded. The reception was pitch black but soon different colour lights shimmered from the disco ball. Everyone had left the table to dance, while only Catherine and TK sat by themselves…

"We came here to have a good time," Catherine said trying to convince the blond, " Everyone's dancing … the music's great too! Please TK…_dance with me_."

TK had lost the glimmer in his eye once again. His eyes were glued to the white table and remained silent, avoiding his girlfriend whom was urging to dance with him.

"Fine…I'll be dancing over there, by that small water feature," informed Catherine with a huff as she walked away.

TK frowned, leaned back on his chair and took a sip of red wine. He was alone. _He didn't care though…_After all, he needed time to himself…_didn't he? _He now knew what jealously felt. If this was how Tai was feeling, he understood his actions.

He sighed deeply to himself, a girl with a crystal white dress went off the dance floor towards him, without himself knowing. He drew his breath when she seated herself next to him.

"I didn't expect you would come TK…" her sweet voice fell over him like a spell.

"Neither did I ," he replied nonchalantly.

" I see you've got a girlfriend now, she's a fine pick for you, " she commented quietly.

"Yes, I do Kari…" TK paused, " But I'm not sure…that I'm really in love with her."

"I'm sorry," Kari said in a saddened tone with guilt just as well.

"Why?"

"I've missed you TK. I missed having you always there as company…you were my best friend."

"So…I'm like a dog now? Something you can play with when you're bored? Like a doll doing whatever you wish with it?" he bitterly spat. " Yes, I was _only_ your best friend. Nothing else."

" TK, I'm truly am sorry…let's just forget what happened and start all over."

"I can never forget how much I loved you," Takeru said in a hushed voice, " Hikari I **_still _**love you. After all this time, I always thought I was young and didn't know what love was. I kept denying it because I knew it wasn't true...but...**_but i was wrong.._**."

" I'm sorry," she whispered the words again.

Silence branched upon the two…and the music filled the surrounding once again.

_and i swear_

_by the moon and the stars in the sky _

_i'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side _

_i'll be there for better or worse_

_till death do us part_

_i'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_and i swear_

"There will always be a part in my heart that will always love you, TK," her hazel eyes were directed at his ocean-like ones in seriousness, " But I am destined to be with Daisuke. "

TK shook his head, knowing that anything he said would be hopeless in helping him , " How bout a last dance then…_Mrs. Motomiya_?"

A bright smile beamed onto Kari as she held his hand, " Sure, it's great to know that you y-_you finally understand_…"

The both of them made their way to the middle of the dance floor, crossing Yamato and Sora slow dancing, Cody and Elsa, Yolei and Ken, Izzy, Jyo and Mimi the three danced together and Catherine and Tai. TK didn't care less what happened, all he wanted to do was savor the first and last dance he'd ever have with his woman of Light.

_i'll give you every thing i can _

_i'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_we'll hang some memories on the wall _

_and when (and when) just the two of us are there _

_you won't have to ask if i still care 'cause as the time changes the page_

_my love won't ever age at all_

In the middle of the dance floor, Takeru observed the lady he was holding with his hands with the disco lights flashing on her. He looked longingly at her and she the same, as if in a dream he brought his head down to trap the female in a kiss, that she was about to do the same. They stopped.

"That wasn't going to happen," she whispered under her voice. " Not on my wedding night."

"Yes, that wasn't," TK agreed, staring at her uncomfortably...

_**They continued to dance…**_

_and i swear (i swear) by the moon _

_and the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)_

_i swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side _

_i'll be there (i'll be there) for better or worse _

_till death do us part i'll love you _

_with every single beat of my heart and i swear_

"Can I have this dance with this fine lady?" smirked the aged Mr. Kamiya.

"Anytime Mr. Kamiya, dance with your daughter," TK laughed for the first real time in ages. " _Feel free to.."_

As he headed towards Mimi, Joe and Izzy he watched the father and daughter dance…_he wondered how his own father was doing…._

As he danced with the other three people, he couldn't help but take another glance back at Kari…

She was now dancing with her **love**, Daisuke Motomiya…

He took a seat by himself, not taking his eyes off her.

_and i swear (i swear) by the moon _

_and the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there_

_) i swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_i'll be there (i'll be there) for better or worse (better or worse)_

_till death do us part i'll love you _

_with every single beat of my heart_

_i swear i swear i swear_

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·


	6. xo Revelations ox

Last Edited - 11.12.o5

_·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·_

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Five**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

_·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·_

The wedding had left Takeru shattered. It was like he had no place in the world. He still continued to walk bravely and hide all his pain into a single smile.

TK had thought that dating Catherine was a sign he had moved on. But he was wrong. The new Takaishi couple had moved to Tokyo and had bought an apartment there.

_But_ **_she_** _lurked his mind still. She was continuously haunting him that it was slowly driving him insane..._

_No matter how he tried to move on...he still would love Hikari Motomiya.._

Takeru Takaishi was now twenty-four years old while Catherine was twenty-three. Catherine looked slightly different, for her blond long wavy hair had been cut short and was usually tied back in a neat bun. She would wear the same cream suit to work everyday, while carrying her leather briefcase.

Takeru, on the other hand, would stay home and be at his desk. Typing stories that came to his head on his computer. He even had managed to get one of his books in the best sellers in Japan and had become a popular author in writing adventure stories.

Presently, it was 6am and they were seated on their kitchen table in front of each other…sipping coffee. Catherine was due to work in an hour…while TK simply liked to get up early in the morning to read the newspaper and to farewell his wife. Catherine would always question him why'd he be up at this hour while he could be sleeping then TK would tell her that he was used to the pattern of waking up early That's how every day almost proceeded there. The same boring and tedious routine. Nothing more than that. There was no flicker of love in their relationship..it was so..._dull_

Takeru's eyes orbed into the newspaper he was looking at…yet his blue eyes weren't moving. His mind was away again…thinking of _her…_

Catherine gracefully stood up from her chair and gave her husband a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Takeru…I'll be home at 5, there's left overs in the fridge you just need to heat it up."

TK nodded, " Bye Hik- Honey."

The blonde woman furrowed her eyebrows with nothing but pure irritation, arms folding, " TK, my name's Catherine. Not Hikari. How many times have you mistaken me for her? Surely, or names are not similar. You're still thinking of her, _aren't you…Takeru?_"

"No, I-"

"TK…no more excuses…I'm fed up with this…I'm going, " Catherine scowled and stomped off closing the apartment door behind her.

"Take care Catherine," TK said quietly after a minute had passed then took another sip from his drink neutrally, as if nothing had happened.

_·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·_

**(At Odaiba ..)**

Kari's finger shook as she used her pointing finger to dial a specific phone number. Tears sprung down her face as she did so, but ignored them as she put the phone next to her ear. She held it as firm as she could until the person she waited for picked up the phone.

"Hello. Ishida Residence," said a cheery voice from the other line.

"S-Sora?" she quivered.

There was a pause and then to person replied a hint of worry in her tone, " Kari…is that _you?"_

"Yeah…can you come over…I really need someone to talk to right now," Kari whispered faintly.

"Sure," Sora simply said…aware that the matter was serious, hanging up the phone without a question and deciding to rush over to Hikari's house as soon as possible.

_All I do is lay around, two years full of tears_

_From looking at your face all over _

_Just a week ago you were my baby _

_Now I don't even know you at all, _

_I don't know you at  all_

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now _

_So that I could get through to you somehow _

_But I guess it's safe to say, baby _

_Safe to say that I-I'm officially missin' you_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you _

_Said every little thing you do, hey, baby _

_Said it stays on my mind _

_And I-I'm officially missing you_

Moments later there was a knocking on the door and Kari got up to answer it. She let the person in and took note of her close friend's appearance.

Sora's auburn hair had grown quite a lot and she wore black pants and a cream jumper. In her arms was her child, Leah. Leah had the same colour hair as her mother but had the same striking eyes as Yamato and Takeru.

Kari held her breath back as she glanced the child then came to realize that Sora was still standing, " Come on in, Sora. It's been a long time…where's Yamato?"

"He quit working recently in the US of becoming a astronaut and decided to come back because he hated being away from Leah and I. He just came back and is searching for the people in his old band just to greet them. My Kari…what's happened to you? You look very shook up," Sora finally noticed the shaking pale girl in front of her, "Is it Daisuke?"

"Yes and no," she responded.

"I think it's best if we sit down before we start anything. Perhaps get some coffee?"

Kari obeyed the older woman and led her to the lounge room where the each took a seat, handing the woman a hot mug of coffee. Sora lay her sleeping child on her lap and stared intently at Hikari, " You can tell me now what you want to say. I promise I won't tell a living soul."

"That's why I called you Sora…I trust you the most with what I'm going to tell you."

"Must be important then," she spoke quietly as she stroked her daughter's back.

"Hell yeah it is," Kari spoke.

"Spill the beans, Kari. Shoot away."

"This week has been rather rough. Do you recall how Daisuke and I are always having fights?"

"Yes," Sora's eyes urged her to go on.

"Well…it was usually over Takeru. I could never get over him. From him leaving Odaiba, to seeing him again on my wedding night," Kari stated then continued, " Then one night, in this house, Daisuke and I had a huge fight. We ended up throwing anything we could thrust at each other. We came to a conclusion that we were not meant to be after all. So the beginning of this week we finally divorced."

"You divorced? And you never told anyone yet?" Sora said in disbelief that her child woke up in cries. " No wonder Daisuke's not here!"

"I **_didn't _**want to tell anyone, Sora. You're one of the few people that know. Only my brother, Tai, Daisuke and Catherine know. And if I had told Yolei and Ken...well...they already had warned me before the wedding_..and_ -"

"Catherine…don't tell me this is the same Catherine that's engaged to Takeru?" the auburn headed woman realized.

"Yeah. **It is**," Hikari bowed her head, " And that too is why I also called you to talk about…about _Catherin_e."

"I don't get it. Catherine? How can Catherine be glued into this situation?"

"She is…"

"Tell me then…don't leave me hanging," the person once known as the holder of Love persuaded.

"Ever since my wedding with Daisuke…Tai seemed to change a bit. He changed. Then I came to notice every time Takeru's name was mentioned he would flinch. I mean, I thought it was nothing at first because of how he sometimes kept the rivalry between Matt and yourself, but it wasn't at all."

"I remember that I kept seeing Catherine in Odaiba a lot of times and I would ask her where Takeru was and how he was doing since Takeru never went to Odaiba. I found it strange how she would always be here when it is almost four hours drive from Tokyo. Then two months ago I went to Odaiba park, just for the usual morning walk. And then…and then I caught Catherine and Taichi making out there. I was in awe. I couldn't belief it. I was furious at my brother and I wouldn't speak to him for a month. He's been wondering why I was acting different towards him because they didn't see me there."

"So Taichi and Catherine have been seeing each other for **_all this time behind our backs_**? If _Takeru_ ever found out…" Sora said in aghast.

Avoiding what Sora said Kari proceeded, " After Daisuke and I divorced I rang up Tai immediately. I rushed out when I saw his car and told him the news of our divorce. Then I saw her. Catherine was sitting in the car. So I told him to bring Catherine out."

"He blushed nervously and they walked over to me. I finally told them what I knew was going on. It felt as if time had stood still. Taichi was enraged that I'd found out and dragged Catherine back in the car after that," Kari said as she vividly remembered the memory, " Then Catherine screamed back at me…not to tell Takeru. I walked back in this house. And I've been wondering what to do ever since that day…"

Unexpectedly, Sora gave Kari a warm embrace. Kari sobbed into the older woman's shoulder, " I don't know what to do. I love Takeru with all my heart…but I don't want to hurt his feelings."

Sora then said with a hint of determination in her chocolate eyes, "You're coming with me to Tokyo tomorrow…then _we'll fix it all up_."

_·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·_


	7. xo Phone Arguments ox

Last Edited - 12.12.o5

**NOTE:** I now know that Odaiba is quite 'near' or 'in' Tokyo, so this is one of the main errors in this fanfic. Though, for the sake of this story, I've decided to stick by Odaiba being far from Tokyo. Sorry for the impreciseness.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Six**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

"This really really _really_-"

"Sucks," Kari ended Sora's sentence then sighed, " We can't get a plane to Tokyo for another three days because all the tickets were unluckily sold."

"Don't worry Kari…I'll fix it somehow," Sora spoke uncertainly but with mild hope, " Maybe you should try and ring Takeru and explain things."

"Sora, you don't know how it hurts to talk to him. I feel really uneasy in his presence. Maybe someone else should tell him ... if I tell him what's been happening he'll probably-"

"Are you **_afraid _**Hikari Kamiya? Don't tell me you're going to give up already? And your Tai's sister!" Sora stated then spoke as if it were easily simple, " If you want to prove your love to him then _PROVE IT_! So what if he doesn't believe you? TK's suffered as well. It's darn been long enough for it to be understandable if he acts that way. Just ring him up, inform him about Catherine and Tai and _then_ tell him about your feelings like a cherry on ice cream as final touches. If you can't do it in person…try dialing him up."

"He'll get confused. And I don't find it a blessing having an older brother."

"Don't talk like that Kari," Sora frowned, " He may have done many things wrong but he's still and always will be your brother. Just learn to forgive Tai what he has done and _forget it_."

"It's easy for you to say since you're the only child," commented Kari with a shrug, " But I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Okay Sora…you won this one. I'll ring him up," the young woman had finally given in picking the phone up and stared at the object with hope.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

_So Catherine hadn't come back yet for the third time this week…so what? Why should I worry? I trust her and that's all that matters…_

Takeru gazed out the window in wonder. The dazzling sun was almost gone and night had almost replaced daytime. Yet…this hunch of suspicion was claiming over his mind. It was rather unusual because he had never felt this feeling for a very long time. He dropped on top of the comfy armchair, took of his leather jacket and grabbed the remote to the television. TK was about to press the button to turn it on, but instead looked at the phone. In coincidence it rang. He shrugged.

Ecstatically, he leapt of his seat and hurried to answer, thinking it would be Catherine on the other line.

"Takaishi Residence."

"Umm…TK?"

The sweet innocent voice seemed nervous. Yet, it sounded older than the last time he had heard it…_more like years.._

"Is that you Kari? " he asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes _it is. _How'd you figure it out?_"_

Takeru felt a pang of emptiness surge in his stomach then spoke in a tedious dull voice, " What do you want Hikari? You never ring me up…if this is some practical joke you're playing? I won't be fooled or be messed around with like a doll."

The sudden coldness in his tone took her in surprise, " No Taker-"

"Just tell me," he cut off. " What do …what do you want?"

"It's Catherine TK…she's been going out secretly with my brother," she spoke in a husky whisper, " Please Takeru…_don't get angry_."

In an unexpected calm tone TK replied, " Of course I won't get angry. Why? Because I _don't _believe you and I know Daisuke is right next to you scoffing this joke up my face."

"No TK…I'm doing this for my sake- to tell you the truth. It's up to you if you want to face reality or not. I know how it feels like."

"No Kari…_you don't_. And Daisuke is on the other line because I can hear breathing."

Kari frowned and gestured to Sora to put down the phone, " TK…that was Sora."

"No that was Davis."

"Enough with this rivalry! Stop being so darn stubborn, you idiot! I divorced with Davis quite a time ago…I wouldn't be playing with your mind, Takeru!"

"You already have," his voice was quivering now, " And now you expect me to believe that you divorced with Davis? I seriously I **_won't_** accept that. You love him."

"TK? What ever happened to our trust that we shared? My best friend who would believe me everything I said and would take my word for it. Please…please don't do this to me. Don't make this any harder."

" And you _haven't_?" he growled.

"Don't talk like that. How bout my wedding day? You were all cheery…you seemed to forget everything of what happened and was there to support our wedding."

"No Kari, I was there to hold my head up high and support your decision in making the wrong choice. I guess now you understand what Daisuke really is, _huh_?" he clenched his teeth together.

"TK…I love yo-"

"It's **_too _**late…and **quit** fooling around and lying. I'm fed up with it. I'm sick of being the person used. Do you…don't you understand? I'm sick of playing that person who you turn to when you have no one left..."

Kari kept silent with realization how Takeru's pain had deepened throughout the years. She had never intended this. No…it couldn't be her fault, _could it?_

He continued, " Knowing you, you'd probably want to apologize. But I won't forgive you. Goodbye Hikari _Motomiya_…you are a mere memory to me now."

He emphasized her old surname in nothing but cold sarcasm as he hung up the phone. TK suddenly felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Vividly he spun around with the phone still in his hands, " Catherine…you're back."

"Who was on the phone TK?" she said in a quiet yet stern voice.

Her long lashes curved showing her distinct blue eyes…

"Kari."

"Kari? Why would she be ringing up?" Catherine questioned then brushed her blond cascading hair away from her pale face, " I'm sick of this. Pass the phone TK…I need something to settle with _someone_."

Shrugging, he passed the phone and with that Catherine took it, flung her black coat off and locked herself up in the bathroom…assuming it was the most private place in the apartment.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

"Sora," Kari sighed, " **I told you** it wouldn't work out."

"It _was worth_ a try…TK was worth it, true?" Sora gave a reassuring embrace. But soon the phone began to ring, " See that could be TK telling that he was an ass and that he's sorry for being a numbskull. He's still that same charming and friendly little boy inside don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it…I've made him so cold…" commented Kari as she picked up the phone with a hopeful voice, "TK?"

"**No**, it's _Catherine_."

She suddenly felt uncomfortable and motioned Sora to pick up the other line, but she already had.

"_Catherine_!"

"You know darn right who it is," Catherine said firmly, " If you dare tell TK I'll make sure you wish you weren't ever born. I _care_ about TK too and you don't know how much pain he's suffered because of you. I am with him out of pity, all right? I admit it! If you tell him you'll hurt his feelings _even more_ than you already have!"

"Don't tell me what to do when you've been making out with my brother behind both of our backs! If I didn't see you both…I wouldn't have believed it. But now I know how horrible the two of you have become! Why can't you tell him Catherine? Tell him that you don't love him and explain the petty situation between my brother and yourself. You're sickening. I can't believe your with TK, out of pity. That's not love!"

"And you think I haven't _tried_ Kari," Catherine spoke as evident tears had begun rolling down her face, " I thought I loved him too. He was everything a girl could have ever wanted. I tried to love him…**but he loved you**. How many times has he mistaken me from you. He may seem cold…_but he still loves you_. He still hasn't gotten over you after you married Daisuke. Yet he remains his false self…living life as if it were a dream. I've tried to wake him up to the reality…_but he never could. Only you can do it_. The only love I feel between him and myself is a brotherly-sisterly relationship. How many times I've tried to seduce him, yet I will never win his heart."

"Catherine, I'm Sora," the auburn haired woman introduced herself as she took over the speechless Hikari.

"So you're Sora…the girl that Tai used to _like_?"

"Yeah, Kari told me about the whole ordeal. I'm still quite surprised of how cruelly you have played around with TK. If you didn't love him, why did you just have to lead him o-"

"I never was playing with TK…I was trying to make him feel better."

"No, you've made him hurt ever more."

"I'm warning the both of you, for the last time, to stay out of this mess! Too many people have been involved already," Catherine concluded then threatened, " Don't try and make things better. It'll just make things worse.."

" _Worse?"_

This time it was Catherine who hung up.

"So much for you talking it over and making it better. If it was me talking, I would have kept that dragon on her good side," told Kari, " This is all your fault! We could have persuaded her to be with us as an alley."

"Kari, this is no one's fault. Our fate leads us where we least expect it too and we can never change that. All us DDs always thought that TK and you were going to get together _from the start_…I guess we were all wrong. Truthfully, Catherine may be having the same emotions as you've been feeling. And remember Kari…that I will be on your side. Never forget that."

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"What are friends for?" Sora gave a warm smile as she wiped away the tears falling from Hikari's face. " Come on, let's get you better! Fancy a chocolate ice cream?"

Hikari gave a weak smile, " Strawberry's better."

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**NEXT CHAPTER:** TK curiously follows Kari's advice about Catherine and decides to spy on her. Unfortunately for him…he catches her with Tai. Lots of drama will be going on in chapter 8!

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·


	8. xo Like thorns on a dead rose ox

Last Edited - 12.12.o5

**NOTE:** I now know that Odaiba is quite 'near' or 'in' Tokyo, so this is one of the main errors in this fanfic. Though, for the sake of this story, I've decided to stick by Odaiba being far from Tokyo. Sorry for the impreciseness.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Seven**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

It was nighttime and it was getting late. Catherine hadn't come home yet. Since the conversation with Hikari, two days had drifted by for TK. He wouldn't _believe_ what said; yet it still remained in his warning him. Takeru had tried his best to convince himself that Kari was wrong about Catherine cheating on him. Catherine would never do that. _Would she?_

And how could she say that she, Hikari Kamiya, _loved him? _Now surely that was a mistake. After all that has happened, TK would never take that in…it simply was the wrong timing and just simply wrong to proclaim her love to him after her _'so-called'_ divorce with Daisuke Motomiya. Had she cracked it? He didn't even have the evidence that it **was **true. It was two surreal to believe. Daisuke and Hikari divorcing? She never thought that would happen.

_Then why had Takeru approached the phone for a number of times? Why did he want to contact Catherine at work? How could he not trust his wife and let himself trust Kari...when he knew, or thought, that she was telling a lie about her?_

The wrath of confusion took after TK once again, making him feel stranded. Nowadays he couldn't possibly tell whether Hikari was telling the truth or not. Yet, his fingers tickled with suspicion and were fidgeting to dial Catherine's work phone number to check up on her. Thoughts took over his head… _Should I just meet Catherine at her work? Should I stay here and pretend that nothing has happened. Should I ring and check up on her, so that I can prove to Kari that Catherine would never betray my trust?_

Somehow, TK still felt gullible to what Kari had told him. Anything Kari said made him feel gullible. She had been his best friend when they were both younger…TK was her best friend, the cheerful boy that would do anything she wanted.

He snatched the cordless phone and voraciously dialed the number memorized in his head. Sighing in irritation, he was falling in Kari's trap again.

The person on the other line picked up.

"Good evening. This is Sarah-Lee speaking from the Tokyo Healthcare Department. How may I help you?" asked a woman in a kind tone.

"Oh…hey Sarah," TK cleared his throat, recognizing one of Catherine's work mates, " It's TK. Can I speak to my fiancé?"

"TK! How are you?" she exclaimed, " I'm really sorry, but Cath left four hours go about 6:00pm. She said she was going to a hotel or something…"

"Hotel?" repeated Takeru, " What's she doing there? She was supposed to be home at 6:30, now it's already ten!"

"I'm not sure…she never told me. She was getting all dressed up; I thought the two of you were going on a date or something. I'll ring you up if she comes back. I'm really sorry for not being any help to you."

"Don't worry about it," Takeru sighed, " But do you know which hotel she went to and give me the address of that place?"

"It's the finest hotel, Tokyo View. I don't think you need the address since it is pretty popular…didn't you stay there one night on a date with her? Catherine tells me a whole lot about you, TK."

"As a matter in fact, we did stay there…a _long while back_," muttered TK with suspicion, " I really need to get a move on, thanks Sarah!"

With that, he hung up the phone.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

The traffic was immense, but luckily enough for TK he had finally managed to arrive at Tokyo View. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he waited impatiently to be served.

An old perky woman with gray hair, rolled tightly in a bun glanced over at the middle-aged man with dazzling blond hair.

"How may I help you, sir?" she questioned as she suddenly turned back to the computer she had been on and continued typing.

"I'm in search for Catherine. Have you seen her? She has short wavy blond hair and was most likely wearing a suit," described TK as he pictured his wife that morning, "_Are you even listening to me_?"

"Yes I am! But there are no Catherines in this building. Though there were quite a lot of blond woman here. Now, can I get back to my work? We are very busy and don't have time for this matter!" commented the angered woman, " Will you kindly go now?"

TK paused. An idea flashed into his mind and tested the name just in case, " Kamiya?"

"_What?_ I told you not to disturb me!" glared the woman in an annoyed tone.

"Taichi Kamiya? Has a man by that name got a vacancy here?" Takeru's stern eyes searched the woman's expression. "Taichi Kamiya."

"Do you think that I'm deaf? Hold your horse's boy, I heard what you said clearly. Right now, I'm searching his name on our guest list. I don't know why you're so interested in the man anyway," the woman nodded her head, " Young people these day…don't respect their elders."

Takeru tapped his foot as he tried to get a good view what was happening on the computer screen, " There it is! That one."

The woman gazed upon the name, which TK had pointed at, then double clicked the name, and "There you go, son. Number 118, Level 6…and I could do with a thank you, you know."

"Thank you!" TK called over his back, as he ran to the nearest elevator.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

_110_

Takeru was running now, he was close. He was running to his fate…_the truth. _The had a hunch now that Kari might have had been telling the truth, and this made him speed up even more. Everything linked and made _sense_. The look Catherine had given Taichi at Kari's marriage. How Catherine had come to this hotel…and the room was under Taichi's name. It could be true…but TK couldn't come to believe it…_how could it?_ TK didn't even notice the splendid patterns on the marble floor…he was too absorbed in finding the truth.

_112_

He could feel his heart thudding at an extreme rate. He was nearly there. He quickened his paces, with every single grain of energy he had left in his exhausted. His blond hair wavered as he ran. His expression on his face was neutral, but determined. _He had to know…he just had to!_

_116…_

He gulped for air, and hurried more…straining his feet to move faster with force. This would determine to him who was right and who was wrong. Takeru came to a halt. He had finally arrived...

**118**

The numbers danced before his started eyes, which then fell on a sign that clung onto the door handle.

'_Do not disturb'_

The message was well clear enough. Do not disturb? Now Takeru's head was beating with questions. And he certainly knew, that what remained behind the door would give him all the answers he wanted. His right hand reached over to the knob, and turned it slowly…the door was actually open…they hadn't even bothered to make sure they looked it!

_It was time…_

With a hint of hesitation, he thrust the door open. His eyes bulged in awe at what he had witnessed…he wasn't expecting it to hurt _this bad. _So this was the real truth. Kari was telling the whole truth after all.

Two people, he knew to well have betrayed him. They were both nude on the bed, with sheets tangled all over them. Blood rushed to both of their cheeks as they tried their best to cover themselves.

Catherine gazed in shock at her fiancé she had been cheating on. And Tai…he couldn't stare at the boy because by his gesture he was completely full of guilt. They laid there in astonishment, uncertain what to do.

Takeru felt utterly disgusted as fury roared inside of him. His fingers ran through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief…trying to wake him from the haunting dream, the nightmare that he could never wake up from.

"I can't _believe _this," he said in a hoarse, but dangerous, voice as he rushed out of the room and slammed the door loudly behind him.

"**TAKERU** COME BACK!" Catherine shouted, as she got off the bed…finding her garments. " WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Leave him be."

"Leave him be, Tai? Are you insane? How could I leave him be after what he just saw?" cried Catherine, "I don't care what you think anymore…but I'm going after him. To finally explain everything!"

"Do as you wish," said the brunette gruffly as he wore a frown, " I told you, you should have broke it off with him earlier."

Catherine swept her hand across his cheek, " TAI! Can't you see how naïve we've been over this matter? You're making things worse as it is. We _need_ to go after him!"

Taichi put his hand where he had been slapped and leered back at the woman he loved, " I know. But I don't think I'll be the right person to talk to him now. You are…I've caused him too much pain and am not worthy for doing so. I _love you_ Catherine, go after him!"

"Love you too," she whispered. She had finally gotten all her clothes on and was rushing out of the door.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

_The cold breeze swept the crowded streets of Tokyo City with a variety of colorful lights dazzling the ordinary night. A man that appeared to be twenty years old of age dug his frosty hands deeper into his pockets for warmth, shivering with every step he took down the lonely street filled with tall buildings. He breathed in then exhaled, hoping that his stress would vanquish as well, but it didn't. He continued to walk, slicing through the fog from the warm air he had let out earlier. He no longer wanted to be part of the complicated world anymore, but why did he still cling onto hope? Why did he want to continue his messed up life when he had already suffered from too much...**way too much**_

_His wife had cheated on him..._

_But did he care? No, he didn't. He already had felt more hurt than this before, long before. He was hurt that the person he trusted could cheat on him with his wife. The person who had told him he couldn't even go out with his younger sister, many years back._

_He was like a second brother to him…_

_Mourning, he let silent crystal tears fall down his pale face from his ocean colored eyes. He couldn't stand hiding his pain and defeat any longer. At least no one there could see him… He mainly blamed all the events that occurred on himself. It was his fault that he always trusted people in the first place. Trusting always got him slapped with misery in and endless repeated sequence._

_His feet had leaded him to a deserted park and he let himself sink into the hard wood of a bench nearby._

_The solitary figure closed his eyes, blond hair caressing the sly wind. He began to dwell on what he had lost, what he had and what he wished for. He knew that he could not do anything to get what he wanted. If he had it all it would be as if he were a selfish person, but he knew that it was much better than being alone and tackling his own demons. He was never living the present in the first place. He didn't live in reality. No, he lived in his past._

_He missed her..._

_Even though he had just witnessed his fiancé and Taichi together…he still thought of her…_

_**Hikari Kamiya**_

A hand tapped his shoulder, and instantly he turned around to face her.

"Catherine," he murmured. He was in not mood to talk to her. " I feel sorry for you. You fell for Tai. Ha…I never saw that coming."

"TK! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to! It was ju-"

"I understand," he interrupted, " I've known it for quite some time that you have had feeling for Mr. Kamiya. And I still have feelings for his sister as well, you probably figured that out."

"Kari…she _warned_ you? And she was right about me…of how stupid I was TK," guilt evident on her exhausted complexion, she had hidden this for too long. Somehow she felt glad and relieved at the same time for finally revealing her secrets.

"Yes, she did warn me," he agreed as he looked at his shoes, " Ever since Tai and you had met eyes I could see what was happening. Kari's warning also made it evident. From the day we got married…we drifted away from each other. I would understand why you saw Tai as a better man to love. I thought I loved you..but whenever I thought of love...I'd just imagine Kari in your position..I'm not sure...I'm so sorry, Catherine for having me to put up with..."

"No, It's my fault... but..but did you know this all along?" Catherine repeated, " That I liked Tai?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I had my _suspicions, b_ut I never would admit it to myself. Like how I would never admit to Kari that I loved her, " replied Takeru. Catherine felt as if TK's ice wall had broken and they were having their first true conversations in months. " I felt disgusted when I saw you with Taichi, though. You betrayed my trust. If you didn't want to be with me, you could have just told me Cath…"

"But I felt sorry for you TK…I accepted your engagement ring because I…I felt sorry for you, and what you've been through. I'm sorry for using you like that. I thought that I could help you recover, but it clearly wasn't. You still loved her. You always had."

"And I thought I was in love with you because...I thought of you as Hikari...and imagined you as her whenever we kissed..," TK responded, " I guess we both screwed up on this one..._didn't we_?"

"Yeah," she laughed. TK joined in. It Catherine stared at him, startled. It had been a while since he had heard his bubbly laughter. It made him look younger.

Catherine moved in closer to the boy. And gripped him into a tight hug as tears spilled down her eyes, " I'm so sorry Takeru…I didn't mean for this to go far…please forgive me."

Takeru stared at the woman in his arms, and cuddled her back, " There's no need to be forgiven when you've done nothing wrong…but followed your heart. It was my fault as well. I will always love you Catherine…but _only_ as a friend."

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Hikari Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi had finally arrived at Tokyo, Sora had left Leah with Yamato. They both adjusted to their new environment since they never had been to Tokyo before. It was hell more crowded in comparison to Odaiba. It had been a day since TK's unfortunate discovery, but the two didn't know that yet…

"How in the world are we supposed to find TK when we don't even have his address?" asked Hikari in frustration, "This is **_hopeless_**. All we know is the road's name where he lives at…but not his address number!"

Sora eyed the road, with the raging traffic of cars and the people moving everywhere that it was really hard to stick with Kari that she had to scream back, " He could be anywhere! Maybe if we split up…and try to find him?"

"Great idea, Sora…in getting LOST! Doubt that will ever work!" moaned Kari, " There is a chance of one in a hundred percent chance we'll find him!"

"It's worth the try isn't it? We're here already. Don't be a chicken," shrugged Sora, " And don't blame it all on me. _If you really love Takeru…_you would be using your eyes right now, not your mouth. And I'm the one helping you…if it weren't for me, you'd probably be sitting on your ass bawling your eyes out at home and doing _nothing_!"

"Thanks for the encouragement," Kari rolled her eyes, " I'll stick with the plan then. I'll go right and you go left."

"Sure…anytime. I'm glad to not hear you complaining for once," smiled Sora as she pushed her to the right, " Meet back here at 2pm?"

"Yeah…sure."

It had already been twenty minutes since the two females had separated. Kari was tired. She had gazed everywhere she could possibly gaze. She felt like she was dragging her feet wherever she went, she was ready to give in and give up the search. All her hope was currently destroyed…then a voice came to her head…

" …_And remember Kari…that I will be on your side._ _**Never forget that**."_

Sora's words came back to her mind, giving her encouragement.

"I'm not going to give up that easily! Thanks Sora," she smiled to herself and continued to walk on, through the summer's heat.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Takeru stared glumly at the dead roses in front of him. Now that Catherine wasn't living with him, he had remembered that living things always come to its end. The flowers hadn't been changed, she had been in charge of that. After TK had walked in them, Catherine had felt uncomfortable and decided to leave the apartment immediately. He didn't argue with the idea though. But it was strange…living by himself. He swiftly grabbed the roses and felt the thorns jab into his fingers.

_This is one in many reasons why I hate dead roses. All they bring is bad luck._

He pushed the sliding door open and stood on the balcony, staring down at the huge crowds rummaging through the noisy city.

_And I hate noisy cities…there is never fresh air in this place._

He thought bitterly to himself. He was in a hateful mood. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. He thought of saying sorry to Kari, but his pride prevented him to do so.

He looked back at his pricked fingers. Scarlet blood coming out of the small wounds on his hands. Takeru went more closely towards the edge of the balcony and tore each dead pedal from the rose…making it fall down to the people of Tokyo…observing what the wind had plan for each dead petal. He felt like a foolish young girl playing the game 'he loves me, he loves me not.' But in that case, he was a man … pondering ' _she loves me, she loves me not_.'

He continued the procedure, not knowing how long he was out there doing it. Then there was a knock on the door. He dropped the remaining roses and rushed towards the entrance of his home.

_How dare that person disturb my peace? How dare…_

"_**Daisuke**?" _he gaped in awe at the person by his door.

"Yeah, it's me," the brunette replied with a melancholy expression written all over his face, " _We need to talk_."

"Damn right we need to! Come in Daisuke, make yourself at home," TK felt as if he had finally cracked it. He was being 'nice' towards his rival.

"I thought you'd say that…after all the things I've said to you…you **still **act kindly towards me…"

" You're lucky. I'm just in the mood," TK smirked.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Kari's last footsteps of inspiration left her. There was still no trace of Takeru…or where he even lived. She examined the footpath and suddenly noticed that a bunch of dead petals lay on the cement. She looked up, and gradually saw more fall down. She hurried to the scattered petals and looked up once again, this time to see only one more pedal falling down and distinct dirty blond hair…then it was gone.

_Could it be?_

She was almost sure that that man could have been Takeru. Why? Because in Japan, not much people had pure blond hair…and he resembled every appearance how TK would look from afar.

_What's there to lose? It could be him…you never know until you find out!_

Her conscience stirred in her head, urging her to go and follow her heart. She nodded with confidence and entered the building.

_I'm going to find you Takeru…**no matter what**..._

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Daisuke apologizes to Takeru of all the grief he has caused him and Kari and Takeru finally meet face to face! Till next time…on _OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU!_


	9. xo Explanations ox

Last Edited - 14.12.o5

**NOTE:** I now know that Odaiba is quite 'near' or 'in' Tokyo, so this is one of the main errors in this fanfic. Though, for the sake of this story, I've decided to stick by Odaiba being far from Tokyo. Sorry for the impreciseness.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Eight**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Two steps at a time, Hikari Kamiya wandered up the cement staircase. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins giving her more confidence to continue with her peculiar quest. Now she was certain she'd do anything to find him. No, Kari wasn't going to let him out of her clutches this time…not this time. Hopefully, he would give her a second chance for acting like a complete blind idiot for the so many years that had past.

The woman gave a lopsided grin as she imagined the words Sora would supposedly say to her of how bizarre it was to actually go to the person's door.

_She didn't care that the person she had seen may not be Takeru. She thought that it couldn't hurt but to try and find out whether her heart was actually beating for the specific man that she had come to love, adore and admire. If it wasn't Takeru...if it wasn't him...she would **still**_ _keep searching._

Colours blurred her eye, at the speed she was running. She wanted to stop to take some air and have a rest, but she knew that if she did so, she'd miss her opportunity…to find out the truth. And she certainly didn't want her memory to fail her. She didn't want to forget which level apartment he was at. Her eyes darted everywhere then suddenly paused at she perceived something, making her come to a stop. She gaped.

She had thought she was being deceived, but the more her eyes lingered around the corner she became certain who the figure was. She could see the clear image of another brunette of the opposite gender, waiting patiently by a specific door. He held out his knuckles to knock on the door. His face was rather calm and serene, but Kari knew that down deep inside the man he was nervous with guilt and was fighting the will to run away.

_Off course she would know the male's emotions and reactions by now, he was her ex-husband after all…_

Yet the question repeated in her mind with a throbbing curiosity…"What was he doing _**here**?"_

Daisuke Motomiya's warm chocolate eyes swept over the hallway as if he felt someone else's presence. Kari instantly flattened herself against the cold hard wall. Her sharp hearing caught the door cracking open and the sound of his footsteps gradually becoming faint.

_He's going in! That apartment had to be Takeru's home…why else was Daisuke there? He had not many friends in Tokyo. But why was he specifically at TK's place? He **hates **TK_…_right_

She shook her head in irritation of the fact that her conscience was speaking to herself.

_The door closed..._

Hikari hesitantly approached the door, about to knock, then changed her decision and held back her hand.

" Think before you act," the quote sprouted from her mind.

It was Yolei's usual saying to give advice to her, even though the lilac haired woman had broken it a number of times. The brunette resisted the urge to loudly tap on the door and took Yolei's advice.

Wisely thinking things over before rushing in a quite awkward situation.

_Perhaps I should wait until Takeru and Daisuke's conversation has ended…if I go in now, TK would probably link me to Daisuke and think that we are fooling around with him once again. Or he might eventually leave because he might not be able to handle the position with us both there._

She nodded to herself. Now that was plan she intended to keep to herself. Hikari pressed her left ear against the wooden door, listening to their muffled conversation with extreme suspicion…

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

_"**Daisuke**?" he gaped in awe at the person by his door._

_"Yeah, it's me," the brunette replied with a melancholy expression written all over his face, " We need to talk."_

_"Damn right we need to! Come in Daisuke, make yourself at home," TK felt as if he had finally cracked it. He was being 'nice' towards his rival._

_"I thought you'd say that…after all the things I've said to you…you **still **act kindly towards me…"_

" _You're lucky. I'm just in the mood," TK smirked. _

**( continuation from previous chapter)**

Takeru's soft blue eyes didn't give the usual glisten, but he offered a weak smile. " _Truthfully_ Daisuke, **why** have you come here…what have you come to say against me?"

Daisuke fixed his facial expression to the ground with nothing but regret and guilt, " To _apologize_ Takeru. For what I've done."

" It's strange how typical it is for you to apologize right after Kari did a couple days back. Do you think I'll believe you? How can I know that you're actually apologizing when I can't see your face…when you're really not facing me. How do I know if you're not playing with me, this time…like you've done so many times before," replied Takeru in a hurt voice but didn't stop, " Settle this like a real adult, and look at me. We were young before, and I want to see if you've **_changed_**."

The brunette shrugged with a forceful grin staring straight to the blonde man's kind eyes, " I came here also to talk and to _also_ seek advice…and I know you give the greatest advice around. I still remember you were the best advice giver since…since our friendship broke. The thing is…I divorced with Hikari and thought I should go talk to you after pleading Ken for your address."

Takeru raised a eyebrow," I already know you're divorced…but why do you want to talk to me about _Hikari_?"

"Hikari…_she still loves you_," he whispered in a raspy voice, " I don't know why I'm telling you all of this when you're with Catherine, but Kari's feelings for you have been pretty darn obvious. I've been wanting to tell you that in ages...about, about _Hikari_."

" Catherine and I separated…we were just too different for each other. I don't really know the evidence whether Kari loves me or not, so I don't know if you're telling the truth or not. Like how weird it is of you all of a sudden rocking up and telling me all this. It's a bit to late, you should have told me earlier." TK sighed then admitted, " You know what, Daisuke? I actually feel comfortable talking to you…just like old times, before this whole incident occurred. You were one of my closest friends, _you know_? While I thought that I'd find it hard to even talk to you after all this time. I guess I was wrong. "

" Same here. I thought we'd never talk to each other again. I thought that when I came here you there was a possibility that you were going to kick me out. But knowing you as a person, I knew you wouldn't. Sometimes you're to nice for your own good, TK. Perhaps that's why my ex-wife is still in love with you you. Though you seem to always hide your pain bottled up within yourself…and it always reflects in your eyes. Just like now...all I see is pain from you Takeru...it's good to talk things out...and I'll be here for you, since these many years I haven't. I'll make it up to you," stated Daisuke sternly. " So what happened with Catherine?"

Takeru licked his dry lips. " I caught her cheating with Taichi. They've been seeing each other behind my backs right after your wedding, ya know. Kari warned me about two days ago about her, and I couldn't help but trust her. I kept an eye on Catherine…and found her with Tai at Tokyo View Hotel."

"_They didn't…"_ objected Daisuke as lines on his forehead appeared with concern, his eyes widening in disbelief the impossible. " That's terrible. That's vile."

"Yeah, **_they did_**. And yes, that is vile."

"How can you take this all, TK, and not do anything about it? You've got to stand up for yourself! I thought that I gave you too much shit already. Then you find out Catherine's cheating on you with Tai. I would have socked Tai at that spot!"

They both flinched at the name, but with different reasons.

"A long time ago, right after my brother and Sora finally revealed they were a couple, Taichi spoke to me out of bitter jealousy. He told me that he instructed you to ask Hikari before I would…and you did, but a realized you would have done what he said because you admired Tai and wanted to get more attention from him. I thought things out and also figured that you would have done it out of envy because I remember how you disliked the friendship that Hikari and I shared. I guiltily remember how you were always left out…I wanted to talk to you, _but I was weak_."

Daisuke nodded as he accepted the truth and spoke in a croaky tone, " You're not weak, but the rest of what you just said..you got that _all_ right. I looked up to Taichi as a role model since he was the popular soccer player at school. I was young then. We all have our faults. The problem was that I dragged this for too long, and ended up marrying Kari for no reason. I could have stopped it all along, but I didn't. We had nothing similar and never got along causing so many useless fights, I always thought of her as a friend - _not as a wife **or**_ _a lover_. Then finally, after being naïve for quite a long time and never wanting to realize it, I conclusively accepted that Tai had used me. I knew he did it for **revenge**…but I didn't understand why he's still after you. I thought his jealousy was over and that he had grown out of the nonsense. I don't understand why he was with Catherine…Knowing you, Catherine wouldn't have been chosen as a girl friend with out a good purpose. She had to have some common sense."

" I know Catherine, inside and out. She was like a replacement for Kari, but she never was. It's true, she's one of the most kindest people I know. But I couldn't believe that she'd do that with Tai. Catherine's not stupid to cheat with him after he has seen what happened to Kari and I. I have a feeling that she really loves him and Tai really loves her. Probably I was so caught on in still wondering if Kari still shared feelings for me, that I ignored reality and didn't even realize Catherine and my relationship breaking up before my eyes.

" TK, Kari still loves you…you better put that through your head and stop being total idiot! After all these year your image hasn't erased from her head. I **_swear,_** after all the grief that Taichi and I, well _mostly_ Tai, have caused you…just follow your heart. Don't be **afraid** of Love. Or else it will keep approaching you, pulling you down into a darker depression."

"How would you know?"

"You're not the only one who has problems, Mr. Takaishi," Daisuke gave a lopsided grin and a wink causing them to both laugh for the very first time, breaking the ice.

"You're forgiven Daisuke. For my stupidity and your ignorance," Takeru mocked at the both of them. " Let's just pretend that those years didn't happen, and move our friendship on from here."

"Sure thing," chuckled Davis, " I guess it's best if I leave now. Good day and good talk."

Daisuke bowed.

This made Takeru laugh even more as he thought , " _One problem down…yet many more to fix up…"_

Takeru got off the chair and followed the brunette man, " You're welcome to visit any time you want. It's great to having some one around in this gloomy apartment once in a while."

"Sure…"

"_And Daisuke_? I might know someone who'll want to meet you…perhaps a blind date? A set up?" questioned Takeru as Daisuke's eyes widened with the pure excitement that looked like he was a young kid again.

"Okay…I'll be back before you know it TP!" Daisuke smiled. " And you'd better get your work together and think of something to win Kari's heart again!"

Takeru unlocked the door with his key and Daisuke and him stumbled back as a young woman fell down onto the floor.

"**KARI**!"

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

"_S-sorry_!" she stammered.

Kari immediately got off the floor as blood rushed to her cheeks in the same time, awkwardly dusting the dirt from her clothing. She was wearing a plane yellow dress with pink flowers scattered around it in a random pattern. Her hair was half tied up, while half was down being held with a pink flower clip. Hikari's eyes fluttered with embarrassment as she stared at the two males in front of her.

"Um…eh.."

"Talking about the devil…" Daisuke started, breaking the uncomfortable silence and was resisting the urge to go into fits of laughter. **What a coincidence** _that they were all here..._

TK gave Davis a look then glanced back at the woman. "You guys weren't just mucking around with my mind again, were you?"

"No…I _swear_!" Davis exclaimed, waving his palms. " I don't know how she got her-"

Kari cut him off, " Daisuke came here by himself…I'm sorry I listened to your conversation you two…I couldn't help myself, I was just about to charge in. I went here to Tokyo to look for you, Takeru. I thought I saw you up there on the porch…and then I saw Daisuke enter your apartment. I _knew_ that you lived here. I need to speak with you, TK…"

"Okay, I think it's best if I go," Davis got his queue to leave and walked calmly out of the door with a last quick gaze at the two, " **_Good Luck_**, TK. Or should I say, the both of you?"

With that he gave Takeru a slight friendly punch on the shoulder and walked out with a broad lopsided grin. Takeru turned around to face her. He couldn't help but hide his beam. Daisuke and his friendship was smoothened out…and now Kari was here. He wasn't dreaming. He had forgotten how beautiful Kari looked. After not encountering her for a long time he only remembered her as a lover, best friend and for her personality…not her beauty..._but for who she was..._

"You probably won't give me chance now…" she said in a soft voice, " This mess I've caused. I though-"

Takeru put a finger on her lips. " No one can fight what happened. Whatever happened has happened. The past is the past. _And I will always give you a chance_…That is, if I'm thinking the same idea what you are thinking."

"We need to talk things out first," she smiled innocently as his finger was still on her lips. She adored the presence whenever she was near the man and was making no effort to move away from his touch. It was familiar, and precious…every moment with him, she could always treasure it forever. _His atmosphere was pleasant._

TK nodded and pulled her arm weakly towards a comfy chair. He took a seat next to the brunette, " I've heard quite a lot today and I'm ready to hear more explaining, so don't hesitate. _Just bring it on_."

Kari nodded and _started_…

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Love is in the air…everywhere I look around! Singing what…MIMI! okay, Mimi's will be in the next chapter too (hint hint..hehe)


	10. xo Face to Face ox

Last Edited - 15.12.o5

**A/n The previous chapter, I said Daisuke retrieved TK's address from Yolei or Ken…but I decided to change it to Mimi in this chapter. Sorry for in the inconvenience --"**

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Nine**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Daisuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking silently along with a broad grin tugging his lips. Everything was going well, everything was close enough to perfect. Not like how it had been going for the past years..

It was **_such_** a coincidence that Kari found Takeru. And it was about time too. He had made the correct decision to finally divorce Kari. Not that she didn't make as a good wife…it was just that they never had that special 'connection' nor intimacy a normal wedded couple had. He had so many arguments with Kari over so many years because she simply could never get over TK. Daisuke was relieved that it was all over now. But he sighed, knowing that there was still a lot left to be done. He was satisfied though. There was no more guilt stalked him anymore. There were still regrets tied to his past, but now everything seemed the close to perfect it had ever been for so many years.

He paced out to the street ignorantly, and before he knew it he was on the hard cement ground, groaning in pain.

He had bumped into someone…

"I-I'm really sorry," he muttered in embarrassment trying not to look at the person's eyes.

"**_Daisuke_**. What are you doing here"

"Oh, hey Sora! I didn't expect you'd be here of all places," he exclaimed hesitantly as he scratched his forehead feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I happen to be here because I lost Ms. Little Kamiya! I've been looking for her for _ages_…you don't happen to know where she is?" questioned Sora as she tried to control herself from fuming up.

She had been walking around the specific street for almost two hours and she completely restless and exhausted from the scorching heat and not to mention the rushing crowd that had made her trip over a number of times. Her cursed feet were literally killing her for walking about with heels on.

"Kari?" Daisuke laughed his reply, " She's upstairs talking to Takeru!"

"**SHE'S WHAT**?" Sora let out a strangled growl, " And she told me if she saw Takeru she'd _tell_ me, not leave me stranded out here! _Jeeez_..After I've been searching around the city for nothing she's been playing Mrs. TAKAISHI!."

"Relax Sor, she wasn't actually playing Mrs. Takaishi, she was **just **listening to Takeru and my conversation," Daisuke corrected, " So she's not Mrs. Takaishi...maybe soon-to-be."

"So you," her eyes fluttered directly at Daisuke dangerously, eyeing her prey, " Why are you here and talking to Takeru in the first place? HUH?"

"Apologizing Mam," Daisuke replied with his eyebrow arched at the rather scary auburn headed woman.

Sora calmed down. "That's **_good_**. And about time you did, Daisuke!"

Daisuke sighed in relief, knowing that she was back to her good side and tried not to put her on her bad side when he asked… " So are you going to wait down here for her or wait outside Takeru's door or something?"

"NO!" her voice exploded sternly. "You're taking me to them right NOW!"

_She was definitely a mental case. He didn't know how Yamato could cope with her…_

Not knowing whether he had the choice or not, he led her inside the building and up the few flights of stairs.

Suddenly, his cell phone started vibrating in his hands. He pulled out the phone it out, answering the call.

"Dasuike Motomiya speakin-."

"About time you picked up your lousy useless phone! Why ELSE do you reckon a phone is used for, Daisuke?" interrupted an irritated voice on the other line, " So what happened? Don't just stand there and not talk at all, Mr. Motomiya! I didn't give you Takeru's home address for any reason, you know? You should be thankful and show courtesy!"

"I would be thanking you right now, Mimi, if you had given me a chance to talk!" screamed into the phone before Mimi could proceed in jabbering on.

Sora mimicked impatiently to the brunette, "Mimi's on the other line?"

"Alright," Mimi's excited voice settled down on the other line, " So what happened? Are you guys friends now?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Daisuke shrugged, " We simply talked things out and then when I was about leave _you won't believe what happened_…"

"WHAT?" queried Mimi's loud voice that Sora could hear clearly what her friend was actually saying, " Out with it Daisuke!"

"I was going too say it…" Daisuke rolled his eyes. He had enough two moody girls for the day. " Hikari was listening to our conversation the whole time. She was right behind the door of the apartment!"

"**_WHAT_!"** Mimi shouted repeatedly once again, making poor Daisuke force his hand over the cell phone. "I want to congratulate the two right now!"

"But they…"

"_No buts, let's go_!"

Daisuke immediately obeyed the person on the mobile with Sora left in confusion, but to follow.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

She couldn't help but let a small smile escape her pressed cherry-red lips as her eyes were droning into his.

"So?" he questioned with an equal secretive grin.

"Taker-"

"TK."

"All right…_Teekay_," she emphasized mockingly then continued shyly, "Do you remember when we were best friends, we were almost inseparable. "

"I don't think I'll **ever **forget.." nodded Takeru as he motioned her to proceed.

" I always knew or thought of how we were going to grow and be together at the end. But when we both turned into teenagers…I became scared," she frowned. " I was afraid. _Why?_ Because I was afraid you wouldn't share the same feelings I shared for you, the feeling that made me unbelievably warm inside. But I was really afraid and scared of love. I tried running away from it, but it kept coming back and making me rather emotional. If I hadn't been weak, we would have been together after the challenges Daisuke and Taichi put us through."

" Same I…I was afraid. I would think to myself, how could I fall in love at a young age? If I had courage, I would have asked you out earlier," Takeru started blaming himself. " It was my fault too."

Kari leaned forward and held his chin so that he was looking directly at her, " It was no one's fault. What happened, is what happened. You can never change that, but accept it."

As a soft blush began to appear on her soft cheeks, she pulled back her hand.

" Knowing, well _believing_, that you didn't love me I decided to date Daisuke. I also thought I had no other choice because Tai had told me if I went near you, he'd get people to beat you up. I thought of Tai, in a brotherly way, knew what he was doing and did it for my **_own good_**. But deep inside my heart was yearning, knowing he was some how wrong. I definitely didn't want you to get hurt, so I made that decision," she confessed. "So I thought it was time to move on…_and not follow my heart_."

"And that was wrong. We both did mistakes in our own ways. I almost gave up on you," TK admitted, "And what I did was wrong as too. Dating Catherine was a mistake from the start. I forced myself to love her, yet love is **never** about force. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about what Catherine was doing behind my back. I took your words for granted, Kari..."

Kari winced, she hadn't been called by her name from him in a long time, but recovered, " There's **nothing **to be sorry about TK, I would understand for you not to trust me after all that has happened. But TK… quit blaming yourself already!"

"How'd you find me anyway?" TK responded back as he walked out to the porch, with Kari closely behind him.

Next to him, the girl pointed down to the dead petals below, " I saw you **_here_**, dropping the petals. I had a hunch…and I followed it."

"Just like that?"

"_Yeah_.." she replied simply.

Silence leapt upon them both so Kari got up from her chair, her face was drawn with nothing but uncertainty. She pushed herself towards Takeru for an unsure kiss.

TK withdrew back.

"_Why?…" _She stammered, " I thought you loved me…it's _Catherine_ isn't it?"

Takeru shook his head then reasoned waving his palms about, " I do love you Kari, as much as I'll ever know_...but"_

"Why?" she repeated again. " But what?"

TK reassured the brunette as he saw tears blur in her eyes, making his heart wrench in horrible pain.

" I just find it not right that you should press yourself onto me when I know you and I are not ready yet to start this relationship. We've both changed a whole lot and we **_need_** to get to know each other once again before becoming serious…but I am certain this is the correct path if we do this. We don't want to screw up again. Let's just take this one step at a time. I don't want us to do anything that we are to regret. We've both been through enough to witness more unwanted drama."

" You're right," Kari resisted the tears and nodded in agreement with a brave smile, hiding her embarrassment, " Sorry for being a bit aggressive. But I thought you wouldn't want me if I didn't give you a hint or something…"

TK grinned, the same cheesy grin she had seen a lot of times. He slowly placed his lover's head on his lap and began stoking his fingers through her hair affectionately. Kari was finally with him, and that was all that mattered.

"_When the time comes_," he whispered in her ear making her serious face beam, " We've still got years to catch upon. When we are ready Hikari Kamiya. Let's not rush this. You're worth more than that…"

They both huddled up next to each other in the sofa, enjoying every second with each other until there was a sudden knock on the door.

Kari shook her head with an irritated moan, " Coincidence or is this a jinx, Takeru?"

"TK," he smirked correcting her as he got up, making Kari's head drop onto the cushion, " Or _Teekay. Never _call me Takeru."

Rolling his bright astonishing eyes, he thrust the door open to see an auburn headed woman and a rather troubled looking Daisuke with his cell phone shaking in his hands.

"_Daisuke…Sora_?" he groaned yet observed them eagerly to know what was going on. He raised his eyebrow and still welcomed them to his apartment, " Come in…I don't think my fellow neighbors will be pleased with all the people coming in and out of this building all the time!"

He waited as the two came in and shut the door quietly behind him.

Sora's eyes were transfixed at Kari, not even noticing the surroundings, for ditching her in the streets and not telling her where she had been the whole time. She looked as if she could kill with the evil glare she had plastered on her face, but her lopsided smile escaped her for she couldn't resist it, knowing that both TK and she were finally together at last.

Daisuke on the other hand, pushed the phone towards the blond boy in the room whom still had his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Who's this?" queried Takeru as he placed the phone to his ear. Even though he didn't know who it was, he was rather hesitant.

Daisuke was about to reply, "It's Mi-"

"DAISUKE PUT TAKERU OR HIKARI ON THE LINE THIS INSTANT!"

TK's hand, that was not holding the phone, flung over his ear for it was throbbing with the loud squeaky noise that had entered his poorly damaged ear.

He answered back quietly, "It's me, Mimi. _Takeru_. And I beg you to please speak a ounce quieter for I'm getting a headache."

Kari gazed at him in wonder.

"Soo TK!" the other line spoke, "What's happening…are you two getting married already? I knew that you'd two would finally get togethe-"

"Mimi, we're not getting married…I think that's a bit to rash, and way to quick…"

Kari mimicked to him with a questioning look that obviously showed the astounded gesture of…_MARRIED? Seriously...where did Mimi come up stuff like... LIKE THIS?_

Takeru shrugged as Mimi continued to blabber on about their '_future_' wedding arrangements. The blond haired man, still holding the phone, dropped onto the sofa next to Hikari so they both could hear what she was going on about.

Daisuke gave a laugh every time Takeru would give a bewildered expression of awe while Sora on the other hand would shake her head. And _t__hat's how it went for the hour_…

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**NEXT CHAPTERS:** A few months have passed. And they are completely certain. Takeru confronts with Kari's parents about some arrangements…then Tai storms in…


	11. xo Taking it Slow ox

Last Edited - 15.12.o5

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Ten**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

She'd never come to see the day that she'd ever date Takeru.

Kari grinned secretly to herself as she observed the dazzling lilac gown that fitted her honestly fitted her well. She clipped on silver dangling earrings, which sparkled in the dim light. She felt her feet nervously throb in a fast pace. She also wore high black pointy heels that made her even more nervous, nervous that she would fall face first onto the ground. The brunette gave a nod to the woman, behind her, to place a white gold necklace around her.

Her friend smiled, obeying what Kari had just gestured to her.

"Thanks for the dress, Yolei," Kari spoke with appreciation as she gazed at the girl behind her, whom was struggling with the necklace, through the reflection in the mirror.

"You know, _he won't really mind of how you look_." Yolei spoke back with a smile. " Takeru is one of the rare guys who will like you for you are, not how you look. But don't worry, he'll probably think you appear magnificent no matter how good or bad you look. Sorry if I'm blabbing on too much, I probably don't even make sense."

"Nah, it's okay Yolei. Just thanks for always being there for me and giving me the advice." Kari beamed back. " If I hadn't listened to you earlier -."

Yolei interested herself back to the precious item she was hooking onto Kari. " Is this from Takeru?"

"Yeah," she shyly answered as a soft blush appeared on her delicate cheeks.

The older girl with glasses examined the gemstone's reflection through the mirror.

"It's a diamond," she stated with another smile. " Did you know diamonds give courage, protection and strength and actually help cause true love to bloom? Something tells me he didn't chose this necklace by mistake."

"Yolei, it's a wonder where you get all these **crazy** ideas from," Kari giggled with a glimmer in her chocolate eyes. She felt Yolei let go of the jewelry then instantly straightened her back to stare more deeply at the mirror. Her hair caused her appearance to look completes different, for a few hours before she had curled her brown shiny hair.

"So..._is it the night_?"

"Huh?"

"Is it the night for Takeru to finally ask you to marry him? I've never seen you so dressed up before…well besides the time when you had your wedding with Daisuke," Yolei said.

"Takeru?" queried Kari in disbelief, stuttering, " Ask me to marry me…_tonight_? I don't...I don't think so."

Almost half a year had passed for both Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya, and they were almost certain that it was **_nearly time_**. Those months they spent together had made their relationship stronger and they found out that deep inside they still shared the same characteristics that they had once learned to love. They became closer, **_much closer_**..and kisses had already been done, even though they still had times when they couldn't forget about their pasts.

Sora Takenouchi and her husband Yamato Ishida would come once a while to visit Takeru occasionally, and Kari would be at Takeru's house most of the time. Matt's relationship with his brother wasn't as strong as it had been since Takeru married Catherine and whenever he stared at the younger image of himself, regret and pain would fill his deep blue eyes for he knew he could have been there to support him. The same surge of pain would fall upon him whenever he saw Kari. How many times Hikari had tried to tell Yamato that Taichi had gotten over Sora and him getting together, but still the blond couldn't help but feel a knife of guilt stab into his stomach.

But to ease the guilty anguish, Leah would say something to make them crack up laughing or make them fill with happiness, for she had started learning to talk. The first thing that little Leah had said was '**ukle**.' This made Takeru give one of his charming smiles and he would tickle the girl until tears of laughter would fill her eyes, begging her _uncle_ to stop.

Even Daisuke, Cody, Yolei and Ken would come and visit Takeru once in a while. TK and Kari still found it hard to look at Yolei and Ken and think that they were already married and that Yolei was pregnant. Because no matter if they were married or not, Yolei would still be her childish self with a beaming smile. Cody looked rather older too. He was currently studying to be a lawyer at one of the best universities in Tokyo, which was why he would occasionally visit Takeru. He was an inch smaller than TK and was still dating the pretty brunette - _Elsa. _

On the other hand, Jyou and Izzy was another story. Jyou had moved to Tokyo as well, and worked at a hospital nearby. He sometimes shared some lunch breaks with Takeru, and he would usually bring Hikari along. Izzy was rather busy most of the time, he'd contact Takeru and Hikari by email and whenever he had interview at Tokyo, he'd once in a while drop bye to say his hellos and good-byes. The group that used to be a close knit still kept contact.

Kari had also seen Catherine a couple of times, but she would always be eager to leave cause she still felt uncomfortable even after she had apologized to Takeru. But was apologizing enough to forgive the biggest mortal sin of all time?

The only person who didn't visit Takeru, _was_ **_Tai._**

Kari had even told him that her brother had stopped seeing her as well as the other Digidestined. Takeru knew it wasn't a good subject to bring up, so he never mentioned him to her.

"Eh..._Kari_?"

Kari spun around to see Yolei gazing at her with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Sorry Yolei…must have spaced out again."

"Yeah, you spaced out pretty far away from here!" commented Yolei. The lilac haired girl handed her friend a matching dark purple handbag and gave her a quick hug. " I think **it's time**."

"Think it's time?" questioned Kari with suspicion." For what?"

"I know it's time," Yolei nodded. " He's **so **going to ask you to marry him tonight."

"Please Yolei...I don't think…I'm not ready. I don't even think he's ready yet. I'm not even sure!"

"Stop doubting yourselves. It's about darn tine already. You're more than ready...this may be your last time out for dinner without being engaged, _make the most of it_."

As Kari was about to reply back, the doorbell rang and Yolei hurried out of the room to answer it.

Kari's eyes swept over the room that she had accustomed herself for almost six months she had started seeing Takeru. It was like a home to her, with the pale pink colour flourished on the walls and the fragrance of roses was to smelt in every part of the room. She was glad she had managed to get an apartment at Tokyo, since it was closer to TK.

She gave a nervous sigh as she placed a strand of hair away from her face.

_Maybe Yolei's right…maybe he's really going to ask me to be his wife…but I don't know if I'm ready for this….I don't know if I can do this all over again. Like with Daisuke…will TK and I separate?_

She choked back the urge to scream as hands covered her awed eyes, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Hey Kari," his soothing voice spoke.

Hikari fought the urge to grin hysterically. Takeru was finally himself, the guy she used to know. His cheeriness was back in his tone. The man she fell in love with.

She swiftly elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let go.

"Ow! That really hurts," teased the man whom was looking at her with an acting expression of pain as his hand traveled back to where he had been elbowed. He held his arm for her to take. " Why Ms. Kamiya, you look rather _ravishing _tonight."

"You look good too," she eyed him up and down with a wink. She accepted his hand, as they walked together towards the lounge room where Yolei was, gazing at them starry eyed.

Kari leered at the gentleman next to her. He was fitted in a gray, but in some sense stylish, suit with a silver-like shirt under the blazer. His dirty blond hair stood out from the dark clothes he was wearing, and his blue ocean glassy eyes were dancing back at her.

"These are for you, my lady," he smiled slyly as he gave her a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bunch of roses. Kari kindly accepted the gifts from Takeru and placed the chocolate in the bag.

"Thanks," she smiled giving him a sweet cheeky kiss on the cheek, then pulled one of the roses from the bunch, putting it into his blazer's pocket. " Now, _t__hat looks better_."

"So that's what I was missing," he smirked as he tilted his head cockily, flirtatiously.

"You're more romantic than Ken and I!" sighed Yolei whom was still in her starry-eyed state then urged the pair. "Don't just stand there! Go and have the night of your lives.._go on_!"

They didn't have a choice for Yolei was already pushing them out of Kari's apartment.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Kari felt like yelping in joy but at the same time wanting to hit Takeru, when she had noticed that he had brought her to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city.

_The venue was beautiful._

They pair were seated next to a rather large window, which overviewed a lake, not to mention the large expensive chandeliers, which hung from the ceiling, sending sparkles throughout the place. Soft music played and the aroma of floral essences filled the restaurant. Hikari's eyes traveled back to her partner.

Takeru looked across the table and met her eyes. She looked gorgeous that night, he couldn't believe after all he had gone through he would even be talking to this woman out on a date. He noticed her appearance flicker in the candlelight, even though the restaurant was expensive and stupendous..she would be _worth_ more than he had ever dreamed of.

Kari gave a weak grin back at the blond man.

"If there's something you feel uncomfortable about, just tell me, Hikari," he whispered quietly." Secrets just cause trouble, you should know that by now.."

"I'm fine," she stated as she identified the unsatisfied gesture on Takeru's face. " Really."

"You haven't touched your dinner."

The brunette glanced downwards at the delicious food before her. She felt a bit guilty know that Takeru had informed that he was paying for the bill.

"Kari.._eat."_

Sighing, she let her delicate finger wrap around a fork as she scooped some fried rice into her mouth. Takeru wondered what could ever make her feel so uncomfortable; it was rarely that she acted like so and why did it have to be _tonight_?

_Moments passed by._

They were moments that would be stored in their minds for the rest of their lives, as they were both in a sort of trance._staring at each other_.

Suddenly, the brightness in the restaurant dimmed. The two were suddenly aware that there was no one left at the dine, they were the only couple left.

"Umm…Kari," Takeru started as he took a small wrapped package from his blazer's side pocket. "Here, take this."

Kari timidly accepted it, face turning red. Her eyes darkened, so this was it.she wasn't ready…_not yet_.

"TK. I'm not sur-"

"Just open it Kari. It's not a hard thing to do."

She gave in a sigh and let her fiddling fingers untie the bow that held the package, unwrapped the paper which then depicted a box that laid in her trembling hands.

"TK, I-I'm not ready for this," she said in a soft voice.

"Not ready for what?" Takeru gave a encouraging smile. "You haven't seen it yet...you can't talk negatively about it when you haven't even seen it!"

Kari knew he was right, but she knew that it was a ring that Yolei and herself had come to believe. Her right hand went over and pulled the top part of the box up to _reveal_…

"TK you idiot!"

"You like it?" smirked Takeru, " Do you want it?"

"I thought…I thought," she began to stutter, " It was an _engagement ring_!"

This time, it was TK's turn to blush. _Who…what made her think that!_

"I wouldn't have given it to you until I knew you were ready. Catherine gave me the item on your hand the night that I had caught her with Taichi…and I thought it was time to take a step...not a **huge **step!"

"I'm sorry for taking you for granted," laughed Kari as her hand was over her throbbing cheeks with embarrassment.

She gazed at the apartment keys, which mockingly glittered at her.

_How naïve am I? He was only offering me to stay in the same apartment as him!_

The kind of awkward moment was broken by soft music that floated in the air like a graceful swan, capturing the two unguarded.

_I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the skies_

_And I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my part_

_Cuz I stand beside you through the years_

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I'll never break your heart_

"That song, " Kari whispered her face glimmering with realiziation, " Used to be Daisuke's and mywedding song."

Takeru couldn't help but crack a smile as he noticed a person behind the brunette.

"Yeah, **it was**."

Kari immediately turned around in surprise as she noticed Daisuke Motomiya giving a toothy grin at the two. He wore a specific uniform that suited him well, his once messy hair was jelled back neatly, and one of his eyebrows were raised.

"Daisuke." Kari couldn't take it.

_How many surprises could she take this night?_

"Why are you here _Mr. Motomiya_?"

_And I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse 'till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I'll give you every thing I can_

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_And when (and when)_

_Just the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_Cuz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all_

"I am here," jeered Daisuke, " Because I work **here,** stupid."

Takeru shook his head, " No matter how you are Daisuke, you still act like young kid at heart, don't you?"

"_Maybe_," Daisuke shrugged as he eyed the still confused Kari Kamiya. " Man...Kari, you haven't changed one bit. I thought it would be good for TK, to take you here since he told me about the moving in the apartment thing. And since you two haven't got a song…I thought I'd play this for you guys.but this song is on loan."

Kari gave a simper, laughing delightfully.

_And I swear ( I swear)_

_By the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_I swear (And I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse_

_'Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

_I swear (I swear)_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_(I swear)_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (oh I'll be there)_

_For better or worse (better or worse) 'till death do us part (oh no)_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart (every single beat of my heart)_

_I swear (I swear oh III... swear)_

The song _ended_.

"Thanks Daisuke, by the way...I like your tie," Kari complimented.

"No problem, even though it cost me dearly to ask my boss for all the people to be out early this night, or actually this morning, to be precise. It's almost one in the morning! Thanks a lot, Takeru, for making me do this for the sake of our _friendship…_more like your own benefit with your girl! But…I guess I owe you! I think I'd better leave you two alone for now."

The brunette haired man casually walked away, whistling the tune as he walked out of the room.

"So," Kari giggled like a high school girl, " You had this all planned out TK, didn't you? All behind my back...and you talk about _honesty_."

"Well," shrugged Takeru casually as he gave a smile, " I am honest, you found out anyway. It was a simple white lie. A white lie to tell Yolei to trick you that it was something else so that I could see how you reacted. But you still haven't really answered my question…"

"Which is?"

"Will you move in with me?"

" And I thought you would say _marry_. Haha."

Kari cocked back her head cockily as a couple of strands fell loose onto her face, in a cascading position. She replied,"Yeah.it would be an honor. A true 'honestly' honour.."

" That doesn't even make sense! "

Takeru leaned closer and pushed the wavy brown hair away from her face and placed a quick kiss on her lips, before he withdrew.

"Who said you could get away that easily. I owe you," Kari spoke cheekily for this time she leaned over and pulled Takeru's collar. Before they knew it, they found their selves drawn into a passionate kiss.

Their figures flickered by the candlelight, then music began to play once again.

_I swear (I swear)_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_(I swear)_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (oh I'll be there)_

_For better or worse (better or worse) 'till death do us part (oh no)_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart (every single beat of my heart)_

_I swear (I swear oh I... swear)_

They stopped and observed the music.

"Stupid Daisuke," Hikari giggled." He just **had** to play the music when we kissed.."

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**Song used: **I Swear **_by_** All-4-One

**NEXT CHAPTER:** the summary is shown on the previous chapter, as I have mentioned above.


	12. xo All Straightened Out ox

Last Edited - 15.12.o5

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Eleven**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

He'd be there in half an hour. He needed to explain what happened between Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru…after all…_it was his entire fault._

He definitely didn't want Kari to get into even more trouble…

Taichi Kamiya sighed. He had explaining to do…

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

The red light flashed on the traffic light, causing all cars to stop and enabling the pedestrians to cross the busy road. In one of lanes, a driver sat on his seat, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel…_irritating someone next to him_.

"Takeru!" Hikari huffed in irritation as she stared at his fiddling fingers then at Takeru's artificial expression. " I know you're worried, but please can you stop fidgeting! It's really **annoying** Takeru…just put it in your mind that everything will be fine…_just leave it all to me_."

"TK," he corrected. " And I can do this. I'm not leaving it all to you.."

"Oh my god! Even when your nervous like hell…you still have to say that! You still have to correct your name!" Kari exclaimed as she rolled her chocolate like eyes. " If you're really **_that_** nervous, just let it all out and talk to me. Don't just hang back and bring it all out by strumming your fingers on the steering wheel!"

"No Kari," TK sighed as the green light appeared as he accelerated the car. " It's only that I find it extremely hard to talk to your parents after not seeing them in a while, and how you haven't even told them about how you divorced with Daisuke! How do you reckon they'll act when you tell them? Why are you so calm about this big issue?"

"TK, I know it's hard for both you and me…_but we've got to try_," she sighed. " Why do you think we've been in this car for hours? I **want** to talk to them, back in old Odaiba…and _explain_. I can't hold onto this secret any longer…and I don't want Tai to break the news and make it even worse!"

"Yeah, I'm trying to understand…but it's just strange for me, _alright_?" Takeru explained. "Where do I turn?"

"Turn right at the next curb," Hikari informed as the car jolted around the corner. " Anyway, it was your idea to solve things with my parents in the first place…so that we can strengthen or relationship."

"That's true," shrugged TK as he decided to turn on some music…

_All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop _

_Oh baby, tell me why'd you have to go '_

_Cause this pain I feel it won't go away _

_And today I'm officially missin' you_

_I thought that from this heartache, _

_I could escape _

_But I've heard it long enough to know _

_There ain't no way _

_And today I'm officially missing you_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you _

_Said every little thing you do, hey, baby _

_Said it stays on my mind _

_And I-I'm officially_

_All I do is lay around, two years full of tears _

_From looking at your face on the wall _

_Just a week ago you were my baby _

_Now I don't even know you at all,_

_I don't know you at  all_

_Well, I wish that you would call me right now _

_So that I could get through to you somehow _

_But I guess it's safe to say, baby _

_Safe to say that I-I'm officially missin' you_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you _

_Said every little thing you do, hey, baby_

_Said it stays on my mind And I-I'm officially_

_Well, I thought I could just get over you, baby _

_But I see there's something I just can't do_

_From the way you would hold me _

_To the sweet things you told me _

_I just can't find a way to let no one through_

_Ooh...can't nobody do it like you _

_Said every little thing you do, hey, baby _

_Said it stays on my mind _

_And I-I'm officially_

_It's official _

_Hoo, you know that I'm missin' you, yeah, yes _

_All I hear is raindrops, oh, yeah _

_And I'm officially missin' you_

"TK…**_you know that song?_**"

"Yeah."

"That was one of the songs that I always would listen to…and I'd always think about you," she whispered as a shade of pink played on her cheeks. " Back when..well..back when you left for Tamachi, and I thought I'd never see you again..."

"Same here," TK smiled as if he were in a dreamy trance. " It hurt so bad whenever I'd listen to this song. Even though it's _only_ a song, I guess it holds a lot of meaning"

"We were both confused."

"No, I wasn't…I wasn't confused because I knew that deep down…_I loved you_…," he spoke softly as his bright blue, but warm, eyes gazed back at the road with hints of amusement dancing in them.

"I remember **_all I wanted _**was to just tell you how much you meant to me…but I never could at that time," Kari said thoughtfully.

"We're here," Takeru cut off calmly with a wink disturbing their peculiar conversation. Even though his tone was rather serene and casual, his body had tensed up. He rigidly parked the car, got out and formally opened the door on the passenger's side.

"Thanks Mr. Takaishi," Kari giggled as she gave a small kiss on his forehead, which she had to stand tiptoes to do so. "You're such a dopey gentleman."

He held out a hand a bit sarcastically, yet truthfully, and Kari slipped her own into his. " Anything for you, my lady. _**Anything**...for you"_

The two made their way up the flight of stairs and TK gestured the brunette to knock on the door before them.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Tension engulfed the cramped room. It was hard to believe that this home was where Hikari and Taichi used to live, for it looked completely different than it had been. Takeru and Kari sat on the sofa, facing Kari's parents – Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.

"So honey, it's pleasant to see you've finally made up with Takeru," Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "But where is Daisuke?"

"Umm Daisuke," Kari forced a fighting weak smile. " _That's the reason why we came_."

"So you didn't want to visit us, you just came to talk about Daisuke?" Mr. Kamiya raised his gray eyebrow. " What happened?"

"Well, I guess you could say that," Kari spoke guiltily then said slowly, as she tried to pick the words carefully, but at the same time back them straight forward words. "The reason is ...-Daisuke and I **_divorced_."**

A swift silence flew upon the four people. Mr. Kamiya looked as if he were trying to restrain his anger while Mrs. Kamiya appeared rather ill suddenly.

"_Why_?" her father croaked, still sensing that something else was yet to be revealed. "What happened with you and Daisuke? I thought you loved him…this is an embarrassment to our family's name. _How could you Hikari_?"

"I didn't love him," she whispered simply. "I didn't want to live the rest of my life when we never shared the same feelings for each other."

"I assumed," Mrs. Kamiya spoke up. Eues glued to the floorboards. " But I brushed it away because I thought you were making the right decision. You were old enough, I thought. I suspected that you didn't love him. Not once had I seen the two of you lose yourselves in each other's eyes…**_not even once_**..."

"So you came here to give us a burden?" Mr. Kamiya asked dangerously. " But something tells me that you didn't only come here to explain about what happened…there's something else isn't there?"

Hikari's father could read her face like an open book. Meaningfully, Kari nudged TK with her elbow.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Takeru spoke for the first time with an obvious artificial smile. Kari and him had planned this out, in case Mr. Kamiya would get a bit over board before she would break the news of their relationship.

"Sure," nodded Mrs. Kamiya, she still felt paler than usual.

As soon as he was earshot out of the room Mr. Kamiya fumed. "It's **him** _isn't it_? How long have you been seeing him behind Daisuke's back?"

"I-I…"

"Don't you start like this **young girl**…I know you're heart was broken when you got divorced…but I don't want this boy to break your heart again! Don't you understand? The pain you go through, it hurts your mother and I too," he interjected angrily.

"But -"

" This Takeru might be playing with you! I know how men are, and I used to be like that…the type causing trouble! I also understand…you haven't even had contact with him in a long time. Wasn't he jealous of you and Daisuke…and maybe he wants to cast revenge upon you!" he interrupted once again. " That's right! He wants revenge!"

"_Takeru would never do such a thing_," Kari shouted as furious tears streamed down her raged face.

"Why can't you follow your brother's footsteps?"

"Why _**would I**?_" she replied harshly, all of a sudden gaining confidence and fluttering her eyelids in rage. She _never_ wanted to be compared to Taichi...never _again.._

"Don't speak like that of your brother! You need to be taught some respect, after how I've brought you up…"

"That is it!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled. "I'm fed up with the two of you screaming at each other, it's obvious Kari has done things for her own reasons she would kindly say, but you won't keep quiet and listen to her! Why can't you here her out? She still hasn't finished explaining!"

In defeat, Mr. Kamiya shrunk back into the cushioned sofa. " _Go on then_…"

"I love him," Kari sighed. "I always had. Daisuke married me out of something else, I can't say…I married and went out with him because I was afraid, I was afraid of how I was so in love with Takeru. Don't you recall how we used to be really close, as best friends? I also didn't want to shatter the friendship…_but I guess I really did_."

"Why are you so **blind** Kari…he might not love you. I -we can't risk it!"

Suddenly, another brunette stormed into the room.

"_There is nothing to risk_, dad. **It was my fault,** my doing to cause such a mess. You can trust Takeru..And if there is any other person right for Hikari, **_it's him_**."

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Takeru was following the phase that he had sworn too. The phase was to pretend to go to the bathroom, but instead to listen to what they had to say about him, Kari and Daisuke. He let his back slide upon the cold wall and listened to their conversation… the conversation was turning out _really_ badly. All he wanted was to get out of the Kamiya' house as soon as possible...he felt uncomfortable, and especially if they were talking ill behind his back. He also wanted to back there and support her, but Kari had told him not to interfere. After all, she had told him it was between her parents and herself. But he couldn't help but feel weak.

TK understood how her parents felt of him, if he were Kari's father that was exactly how he'd act to protect his daughter. He would probably be more protective than Mr. Kamiya. He realized that was how Matt had acted over protective at times. He frowned when he remembered it was he that had pushed his brother away. Not the other way around. He was glad that they're relationship had strengthened.

Suddenly, a new voice entered the outrageous conversation.

_It was Tai…_

It wasn't just because he was there; it was because he was **actually **sticking up for him in front of his own parents. Tai's bravery and common sense had come back…

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

"It's my fault…_it's my entire fault_," Taichi choked, unaware that he was crying. He had been carrying the guilt, the heavy burden _for too long_…it was about time he released everything instead of cowardly hiding what he had felt...

"What…_what to you mean_?" stuttered Mrs. Kamiya in confusion.

Kari gave a weak beam. _So Tai had finally came to admit the truth… _He was her brother, and she was going to forgive him. She stood up and helped her brother to the vacant seat next to her on the sofa.

"It was my fault from the beginning."

His father stared at his star son, his brown eyes wanting Tai to continue what he had to say.

Taichi gave a heavy sigh as he didn't stare directly at anyone, but at the coffee table which was situated between his parents and himself. " It's a longs story. And the biggest mistake of idiocy I've come to learn and regret."

" When Yamato and Sora, my two best friends, started dating…_I felt left out_. I knew they were destined to be together, and I had a tiny crush on Sora then…and I happened to take this frustration on the wrong people…"

"How are Matt and Sora Takenouchi related to this? They're married!" Mrs. Kamiya asked curiously. "I still don't understan-"

"Hear me out," Tai stated sternly, interrupting his mother and then repeated, " I took my frustration out on the wrong people. I always knew there was some close connection between _TK and Kari_…I became jealous with envy. I loathed how they were best friends…how I could see their young love that I would never truly have. I hated it…then I -."

Kari squeezed his hand.

"Then I remember I talked to Kari," he spoke gruffly but tried to ignore his sister besides him, gulping and speaking through his tears, " I told her that TK was a bad influence. I told her a bunch of lies, and to accept Daisuke as her boyfriend because I told her he was the right guy. I knew how TK was going to react, I knew that their friendship would become distant. But I never knew that he would **actually** leave Odaiba to go to Tamachi."

He proceeded, " I also had some thing against Takeru because he looked so much like Yamato. _I hated it._ It was like his always smiling face was teasing me in some way…and I was the one that also forced Daisuke to marry Kari. And to urge Kari that she was doing the correct decision, but in her eyes…she knew that she wasn't. **_She still loved him.."_**

" _Of course I did_," she quietly murmured, so that only Taichi could hear.

" Then on her wedding day, I saw that Takeru had a date. And still that vengeance was still playing in my heart when I saw Matt and Sora together again. I started secretly seeing Catherine behind his back. So I was the fool who was seeing someone behind everyone's backs…but then the vengeance died down…because..well I fell in love with her. **_I fell into my own trap_**. Kari somehow found out the week that she divorced with Daisuke…so I warned Catherine about it and to not let Takeru find out, for I knew Kari would do anything to do so."

Taichi said guiltily, " I told Catherine to do this because I didn't want Takeru to get even more hurt. I already had caused him enough trouble…and to this day…the guilt still is filled within me. I never got to say sorry to TK and ask for his forgiveness."

Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya couldn't believe it, they were utterly speechless.

"_I-I don't know what to say_…" Mrs. Kamiya said quietly in awe.

" What were you thinking?" Mr. Kamiya finally managed to roar, "Messing with your sister's life like that?"

"I say, we forget about this…" the only blonde walked out from his hiding spot and cracked a mischievous grin. "I'm sorry for listening to the conversation, I just couldn't help myself."

In disbelief Taichi felt a wave of embarrassment.

"I guess you heard TK…and what I said was true," he spoke firmly in confidence. "I'm sorry for the hell I've made for you."

"Don't worry…love conquers all," he chuckled.

"You're fine with it?" Taichi stood up to face his blue eyes directly.

"_I'm fine with it,_" TK stated as his eyes fell onto Kari, whom was beaming. " I'm just relieved I finally got the girl in the end…"

_**It all was over…**_

There was a cough, and they all turned around to face Mr. Kamiya.

"We still haven't finished with _you_…Tai," he said. "I have a feeling we are all going to be here for a long time. Take a seat all of you!"

Mrs. Kamiya couldn't help but smile,. " It's like the three of you are still children, you still need to be lectured and to know all your lessons. I'll go fetch some coffee, looks like you're going to be here longer than expected..."

"We already know what we did wron-" Kari started.

"I am in charge of this house…and I have the right to…"

Taichi, Takeru and Hikari exchanged sheepish glances. The lecture would last more than an hour.

_But over all...**all was well**_

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**Song Used: **Officially Missing You **_by_** Tamia! Haha. The song that influenced this story. I have to give dedications to that ;D


	13. xo Officially Loving You ox

Last Edited - 15.12.o5

_**·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·**_

The duo already knew how it was like living with each other. Kari couldn't help but stifle a giggle when she had found out that Takeru was a '_neat_' boy after all, their apartment was always sparkling clean with not a speck of dust to be seen. TK couldn't help but chuckle when he found that Kari **_still_** placed her warn out stuffed animal next to her at nighttime, which she had as long as they had known each other.

After all the long years Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya had known each other, they knew for a certain extent that _it was time. _Time to start another lifetime together, time to be break all boundaries and know everything about each other, it was time for them to become married and bind their souls together.

Even though it sounded a bit '_freaky_' everyone knew it was true. They were meant to be, after all…_who wouldn't think that they weren't the perfect couple?_

But when you thought of it, how long did it take for them to finally end up in each other's arms? How long did they struggle to sort out their real feelings. Love is not easy, and doesn't occur in an instance. It needs time, and that is what it took for these two special people to become one…

One day, when Takeru knew it was time, he mustered all his courage and _hid a secret from her._

That special night, he led her to their balcony distributing a spectacular view of the glimmering lights of the city. Takeru would never forget picturing Hikari standing there in that specific spot, as if he were trying to record it as a memory. Her brown hair blew in the slight breeze are he questioning eyes asked him in wonder what he wanted. Then how he smoothly, pulled out the thing in his pocket. The thing that would change his life and hers. Kari hid back a smile, she knew what he was about to say. She accepted the diamond ring. And he accepted her kiss. They were going to get married.

_So this was their day…their special day. The best day the two would treasure for the rest of their lives…and nothing was going to ruin it_…_**nothing**.._

_·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·_

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Chapter Twelve**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

_·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·_

A man with sleek blond hair, stood uncomfortably on the altar, his blue exquisite eyes dashed throughout at the small crowd. Though it was a small crowd, he still felt rather nervous, he didn't like this much attention... He knew most of the people there, since he knew most of Kari's family friends because they had grown up together. Takeru Takaishi caught glimpses of his friends giving him supportive smiles though he wasn't sure if he returned any simpers back. _God…he felt nervous_

He adjusted his collar, on his black suit, and ran his fingers through his hair for the tenth time. It felt rather strange, being in the center of attention with many pairs of eyes staring at him. All he wanted to do was fade away in the background, but this was his and _her _day that would change them forever...that would change **_everything_**

Breaking the tense moment, a soft beat began to play. He couldn't help but display a weak smile because he knew his brother was in charge of the music. The beat was familiar, most likely because it was played in almost every wedding.

Suddenly, everything became oblivious him. _Everything_ but the soft sweet music that flew gracefully around the church. He beamed to the young girl with auburn hair as she paced down the aisle towards him. Her blue distinct eyes showed dancing happiness, as she would constantly took some flower petals from her basket, which she held in her right nervous hand, and toss them in no specific way. It was Leah, Yamato and Sora's daughter - **his niece**.

After Leah had been seated, a small boy of about the age of two walked cheekily in with a broad grin. In his hands, were the rings. Daniel was actually Yolei and Ken's son. He shared many characteristics of the two. He had a bright loud personality of Yolei's while he shared the appearance of Ken's with his matted dark purple hair.

Next came Daisuke and Sora, the best man and the maid of honor, with their arms linked together. Daisuke wore a neat black suit, uniform to Takeru's, while Sora wore a pretty red strapless dress. A few steps behind them was a beautiful woman with long blond hair, whom wore an identical dress to Sora's. Her delicate body was close to her boyfriend's. Catherine and Tai gave a warm wavering smile at Takeru. They were both touched in disbelief when TK announced them to be one of their bridesmaid and a groomsmen. They didn't want to accept it. But TK jokingly blackmailed them into doing it, saying if they didn't do it he _wouldn't_ forgive them.

A new pair walked in. Izzy gave a toothy grin as he walked gentlemanly in his suit with a straight back. Besides him, was Mimi clothed in the same uniform red dress. And striding joyfully behind them, hand in hand, was the married couple, Yolei and Ken.

As all the people took their seats, TK gulped as he watched the other person standing walk gracefully towards him, a step to becoming his ultimate soul mate and wife. It seems as if time stood still. _She looked gorgeous._

Hikari bit her cherry-glossed lip as she took slow steps. Her white long gown fitted perfectly onto her slender body while her brown hair was held into a tight bun, though some wavy strands fell out of it. Her hazel eyes were shimmering with nervousness and happiness blended together, and her hands were shaking as she held the multi colored bouquet. She confidently led her shaky legs next to Takeru.

"Today we are to witness the beginning of a new life which, Takeru and Hikari are to share," the priest paused as he gestured to the couple before him. " Lord, hear our prayers for them to be united in the bond of marriage, and make their love fruitful so that their lives will always bear witness to the reality of that love."

A few segments passed by, but the two to be wedded stood there, facing the priest obediently.

The priest then began to read a passage from the Holy Bible, " If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. **Love** is patient. Love is kind. It does not every, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always trusts, always _hopes_ and always perseveres."

Though many had heard that reading before, it still sounded unique and different. Perhaps it was because of the two special people standing up to be wedded or because of how in love the two obviously were…

The rite of marriage proceeded later on, and Takeru Takaishi found himself speaking to Kari with his heart.

"_Hikari Kamiya_, today before God, our families and friends I become your husband and declare my love for you. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to listen to you and support you at all times. You shall be my best friend and trusted companion, and together we will face what each new day may bring to us. I love and honor you all the days of my life."

Teary-eyed Kari knew it was her turn to speak to Takeru.

"_Takeru Takaishi_, today before God, our families and friends I become your wife and declare my love for you, " she quietly began to choke out. " I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to listen to you and support you at all times. You shall be my best friend and trusted companion…I'm so sorry."

Kari _paused._

Tears were evident on as they came out from her blurred eyes. She couldn't believe this was finally happening at the moment…the moment was so happy, yet sad. Leaving all over again, her parents, brother and friends…and sharing her life with TK. She knew it was right, _but she still felt_ …She knew this time she wasn't making a huge mistake of her life. She loved him, as he loved her back.

She felt her face being lifted up by his hands as he slowly wiped the tears from her delicate face. He swiftly gave her a quick kiss on the lips with low whispers of encouragement as he stroked her rosy cheeks. Most of the people '**_awwwed_**' at the scene while someone shouted out to kiss the bride when they were both officially married. But the priest shot glares at them for interfering the sacrament. Kari smiled. It was time for her to continue.

The priest chuckled. " Do continue, Hikari."

"TK, you shall be my best friend and trusted companion, and together we will face what each new day may bring to us. I will love and honour you all the days of my life."

"Takeru, do you take Hikari to be your wife and support her in the fulfillment of the promises she has just made?"

"I do," he grinned.

"Hikari, do you take Takeru to be your husband and support him in the fulfillment of the promises he has just made?"

"I do," she beamed brightly.

"Takeru and Hikari, you have pledged love, fidelity and material support for each other. You have also offered yourselves in marriage to God. Therefore, before God and your community, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced as the crowd clapped. " _Takeru, you may now kiss the bride_…"

Takeru unleashed the veil over Kari's beautiful face and let his lips meet hers as they held their first legal, yet passionate, kiss.

In the background…Yamato sung with his band playing…

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I_

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do._

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Til that day I found you_

_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

_In a world, torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart 'til my dying day All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me cause I_

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do._

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Til that day I found you_

_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

_In a world, torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart 'til my dying day_

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Half an hour had passed since they were both officially married at the church. The reception, where they were having their party, at was absolutely magnificent. It was very spacious with red roses and petals scattered around the whole venue, which was lit up by scented candles.

Most of the guests were presently all seated at their specific tables required, while some of the just married couple's friends were bending the rules and sat on tables where they simply desired. The groomsmen, bridesmaid, best man and the maid of honor were now gossiping amongst themselves and were _supposed _to make a grand entrance with the newly wedded couple.

"So you brought Elsa with you," Mimi cheekily winked at Cody. " You've brought her to quite a lot of weddings…when is yours going to take place?"

Cody and Elsa sunk into their seats as attention was drawn to the both of them.

"Seriously Meems, sometimes you've got to butt out of people's business," Izzy shook his head.

"What?" Mimi asked rather cheekily. "_I'm just stating the truth_."

This time most of the people were now shaking their heads with Izzy.

"Aren't you jealous, Matt? That your own brother didn't have a special place for you in the wedding?" Jyou asked curiously.

"No, off course I'm not!" the blond guy spoke up as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. " TK **_did_** offer me to be one of his groomsmen, but I declined."

"Why?" questioned Ken with curiosity. "I've always wondered about that, why you didn't end up becoming a groomsman.."

"_Well,"_ Yamato shrugged casually, " I really didn't want to do it, because I wanted to perform at his wedding with some of the old members from my band, if you remember a while back. I thought this spot was better for me and it's a special occasion…I wanted to do something different and unique I guess. And I didn't wanted be stuck in wearing that gayed up suit."

"Ahuh, which was why the part was given to Catherine and I because you didn't take the opportunity to," Tai sighed guiltily.

"Man, don't hold back the guilt," laughed Matt. " **Let it go** _and get over with it_. If you haven't realized…what Catherine and you did was forgivable, but if you come to think of it…nothing would have ever come across TK and Kari's love for each other. Ain't I right brother-in-law?"

"Right indeed," Taichi chuckled back as they high-fived each other.

"_Just like old times_," Yolei grinned laughing at the pair's boyish behavior.

"I think we'd better get going now," Sora said quite suddenly, " They might be looking for us, I'm pretty sure we need to all enter formally."

"Yeah, come on babe," Daisuke smirked as he pulled Sora out of Yamato's grip.

"Daisuke, don't steal my wife **this time**!" mocked Matt as he fare-welled the two. " Now that I think of it, I'd better be off with the band since we have sing a welcoming song or something. _Later guys_!"

Ken, Izzy, Mimi, Catherine, Taichi and Yolei hurried after Sora and Daisuke a while after.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

"Where have you guys been? We've been looking all over for you!" Kari exclaimed as lines of stress appeared on her forehead.

"_We…uh…we_," they all stuttered in unison trying to figure out the best excuse.

"**_Calm down,_** Kari," TK reassured. " They're here now, and that's what matters the most."

Kari nodded, understanding.

Suddenly, a voice broke out the intensity in the atmosphere around them.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Yamato Ishida, Takeru's brother, speaking and **I hope** you all are having a wonderful night so far. There will be many themes during this special occasion and trust me, you all won't be in you're seat the whole time. For now, let me introduce you to the first pair, Ken Ichijouji and Miyako Ichijouji!"

The group scattered away from the door as it burst open, to leave Yolei and Ken walking into the room with the bright light flashing and focused on the pair. Hand in hand, the two paced themselves towards the main table across the hall. The doors closed shut.

"Next up, we have Kari's big brother and his girlfriend!" Matt smiled. " Taichi Kamiya and Catherine Cruze!"

The doors opened in the familiar pattern as Catherine and Tai walked together to where Yolei and Ken sat. The door closed.

"Now give it up for Izzy Koushiro and Mimi Tachikawa!"

Izzy and Mimi headed back inside the hall and headed towards where the others positioned themselves.

"And for the maid of honor and best man. _My wife_, Sora Ishida and my brother's best friend…Daisuke Motomiya!"

The two were left…leaving Kari and Takeru alone.

"I'm _nervous,_ TK," Kari spoke her fears threw her trembling lips.

"Come on Kari, there's nothing to worry about. This won't be like the wedding. This is just all about having a fun night," TK winked but knew she was still scared.

With a sly lopsided grin he grabbed the bride and lifted her into his arms. Kari stared dreamily into his eyes, and he in hers.

"Lastly, presenting the new official husband and wife of Odaiba…**MR. AND MRS. TAKAISHI**!"

The doors were thrust open to reveal Kari in Takeru's arms. There were loud whoops, yells and claps and in embarrassment TK carefully placed his wife onto the red carpet.

As they walked together, the faces they had grown up to know and love greeted them. Their friends and family. If it wasn't for them, they would never be there…

"Hey _bro_!" Matt laughed on the microphone as he made eye contact with TK, " This song is dedicated to the two of you. This song can be your song…as it was for Sora and my wedding…Hope you like it."

_I will never find another lover _

_Sweeter than you _

_Sweeter than you _

_And I will never find another lover _

_More precious than you _

_More precious than you_

_Girl you are_

_Close to me, like my mother _

_Close to me, like my father _

_Close to me, like my sister _

_Close to me, like my brother _

_You are the only one, my everything _

_And for you this song I sing, and_

_All my life _

_I prayed for someone like you, baby _

_And I thank god that I _

_That I finally found you_

_All my life _

_I prayed for someone like you _

_And I hope that you_

_Feel the same way too _

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said, you're all that I'm thinking of  Baby_

_Said I promise to never _

_Fall in love with a stranger _

_You're all I'm thinking of _

_I praise the lord above_

_For sending me your love _

_I cherish every hug_

_I really love you so much, _

_baby, baby, baby_

_You're all that I ever know _

_When you smile on my face _

_All I see is a glow _

_You turn my life around _

_You picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever know _

_When you smile my face glows _

_You picked me up when I was down_

_You're all that I ever know _

_When you smile my face glows _

_You picked me up when I was down_

_And I hope that you _

_Feel the same way too _

_Yes I pray that you _

_Do love me too_

_All my life _

_I prayed for someone like you _

_And I thank god that I _

_That I finally found you_

_All my life _

_I prayed for someone like you _

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

"Thanks Matt," laughed TK.

By this time, Kari and himself had already made their way to their seats. Everyone in the dine were now being served main course and silently chewing away.

"So **this is it**," Kari sighed as she leaned back on her chair while placing some of her fallen hair behind her ear.

TK smiled. He put his arm around her chair.

"_Yes it is_," he stated. " Look at all the people who have came…I never expected, I never thought…"

Questionably, the brunette gazed deep through the blue mysterious eyes, trying to see the barrier through them. He stared back with longing. _How he loved her…how his heart throbbed harder whenever he was around her…this was love, it had to be. _Whenever he shared his life with Catherine there was something wrong about it, while when he was with _her _everything was perfect..._nothing but perfect._.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

A few seats from the newly wedded couple were Catherine and Tai, whom were surveying the two married people carefully.

"Look how they look into each other's eyes," Catherine sighed with a smile, " I've never seen TK this happy."

"Neither have I," Tai added, " I haven't seen my sister so happy for a very long time."

"They're in love…" Catherine giggled with starry eyes.

"You're jealous," Taichi concluded in a jeer.

Catherine placed her hands on her hips, while creases formed on where she had touched the elegant red dress. " Excuse me…_now why should I be **jealous**_?"

"Because they're in love…"

"I thought we were!" she scowled but there was knowing sarcasm in her tone.

"Just playing," Tai shrugged as he took the last scoop of his food. "Don't you reckon it's time for the two to kiss again?"

"Yeah," giggled Catherine. " Can I do it first?"

"Of course, _ladies first_," Tai winked jestingly.

The blond haired woman grabbed her fork on the table and started tingling it against the glass cup. Within seconds, the whole venue was surrounded with almost all the people hitting their cutlery against their glasses. (A/n I'm not sure if the crowd does this in every wedding, because traditionally the weddings I've been to…they do this when. _Hmm…you'll find out_)

All eyes were cast down at Hikari and Takeru, whom had lost eye contact and were staring around the place with blood rushing to their cheeks in an instance.

"Okay," TK moaned, playing on, rolling his eyes at his family and friends.

He bent his head down and kissed his Kari's lips.

The tingling of glasses then calmed down with everyone laughing and smiling.

"Aren't I good at this?" Catherine smiled with twinkling mischievous eyes.

"Yes you are, yes you are," Taichi repeated with an evil cackle.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

Soon enough, everyone had finished his or her delicious dinner. There was chattering amongst most of the crowd as a tall blond headed man made his way to the stage to meet most of the people in the band. Andrew, one of the members of the band, handed him a microphone.

"Greetings everyone, _it's me again_," Matt gave a cheeky dazzling grin. " By the looks of it, we are ready for the time when the bride throws the bouquet. So Takeru and Hikari **or** should I say - Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi, please make your way to the stage."

Obeying his brother, TK led his wife to the stage and they stood together as the faced their audience.

"Now," Yamato began, " All you single ladies out there, make you're way to the dance floor!"

Kari giggled as many of her friends made their way with excited and hyperactive gestures, or cockiness that they were to get the bunch of flowers. She cracked up harder when she noticed Yolei make her way onto the dance floor.

Matt noticed with his sharp eye. " And no ladies that are married are supposed to be here! Not mentioning any names…**_Yolei_**…_"_

Sheepish looking Yolei gave a pretending pout and made her way to Ken, who was equally laughing as hard as Kari.

"If I were Ken, I wouldn't be laughing," smirked Takeru so only Kari could hear, which had him receive a playful punch on the arm.

"Okay Hikari…they're ready, now turn around…" Yamato's spoke aloud.

Kari gave a quick smile at Takeru and turned around meeting the white wall. "One, two…_**three**!"_

Immediately, the bride tossed the flowers over her head and then there was a shrill squeal of excitement. In suspicion, Kari spun around to see who had caught the bouquet.

"Yayyy! Suck that the rest of you single ladies, I'm getting married first!"

There before her, was an ecstatic Mimi jumping up and down giggling.

TK and Kari rolled their eyes in unison as they watched Mimi from afar grab Izzy and kissed him on his bright red cheek.

"Okay then…" laughed Yamato. "Now that this is over, I invite Daisuke Motomiya and the lovely Sora Ishida to make their way up the stage!"

Two people rose from their tables and headed up the steps to the three standing people.

"At this part of the ceremony, the best man has prepared a speech for the two of you," Matt spoke in the microphone while staring intently at his younger brother and his now sister-in-law. "So Daisuke, here."

The brunette-headed boy took a step forward to receive the microphone from Yamato.

"Thanks Matt," Daisuke spoke in embarrassment as he unraveled the speech he had prepared before.

"I don't know where to start," Daisuke smiled at Takeru and Hikari. " I've caused lots of trouble for the two of them, and I find it really strange being the best man since at a certain period of time I've separated these two wonderful people from each other. I've known TK since I was about eleven and the same with Hikari. I don't want to tell all of you what happened from then because it's a long story and you all probably know by know what had happened. It was a long rough and rocky journey, but somehow we managed to get through it, for then we wouldn't be standing here at all."

"TK is a person that never gives ups. He strives on the hope that runs and has got to be one of the best people I've known. He's forgiving and is like a brother I've never had, to me. Kari, on the other hand has a beaming smile, but behind that smile there is someone better. A nice, understanding and loving person. I know TK will handle this spectacular woman with care and love, and Mr. Kamiya…don't worry your daughter is now officially in safe hands!"

There was a bit of laughter bubbling up.

"Other than that, I am certain that they will stay together…**_forever_**. Good luck to both your future and I do hope you get children to also make your new family brighter. Congrats!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Daisuke gave a small kiss on Kari's cheek and a hard pat on Takeru's back then handed the microphone back to Matt as he walked down the stage, back to his seat.

"Next up, is Sora…who I hear will be doing much more than just a speech…give it up for her!" Matt cried as he handed his wife the microphone. The crowd clapped yet again.

"Hey guys," Sora spoke shyly into the microphone. She found it exciting that she was finally getting to say a speech to them, but she loathed everybody's prowling eyes and was extremely shy.

"I've probably known you guys since you were born. I remember seeing how the two of you grew up together, since Tai, Matt and I always hanged out it left the both of you two in another world. Soon enough, you became best friends then I was certain….that it was definitely fate that the two of you met. I don't know what else to add, but to wish the two of you a great future… I dedicate this song to the both of you. Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, Yamato and Tai, and off course Hikari and Takeru Takaishi…_the dance floor is waiting for you_."

Hikari and Takeru smiled gratefully as they safely walked down the steps and paced towards the middle of the dance floor, with Yamato at their tail. Everyone clapped and shouted…

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night? _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right? _

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?_

Kari and Takeru already had positioned themselves. Takeru had his smooth arm around her while Hikari had her hand on his shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya gracefully danced besides them, while Taichi and Yamato danced together. ( Kari and Takeru were holding stifled giggles at the daggers they were thrashing at Sora, as she sang the song, through their embarrassed eyes). Yet, Yamato and Takeru felt a flutter of happiness inside them, when they saw that their two parents were actually dancing together without causing a riot. Mr. Ishida and Ms Takaishi looked so peaceful in each other's arms…just like old times when the pair of parents had been together..

_Have you ever been in love_

_Been in love so bad _

_You'd do anything_

_To make them understand? _

_Have you ever had someone _

_Steal your heart away?_

_You'd give anything _

_To make them feel the same? _

_Have you ever searched for words _

_To get you in their heart _

_But you don't know what to say _

_And you don't know where to start?_

_Have you ever found the one _

_You've dreamed of all your life? _

_You'd do just about anything _

_To look into their eyes? _

_Have you fin'ly found the one_

_You've given your heart to_

_Only to find that one _

_Won't give their heart to you?_

_Have you ever closed your eyes and _

_Dreamed that they were there_

_And all you can do is wait _

_For that day when they will care?_

Then, they started rotating. Kari was now dancing with Takeru's father, whom was whispering supportive remarks in her ear of how his son had chosen the perfect wife, while TK found himself dancing with his new mother-in-law. Matt made his way to dance with his mother, before Tai got the chance for he was now stuck dancing with his father. Tai glared at Matt, but couldn't help but laugh as he continued to dance with Mr. Kamiya.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?_

_What do I gotta say to get to your heart _

_To make you understand _

_How I need you next to me_

_? Gotta get you in my world '_

_Cause, baby, I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry? _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night?_

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right? _

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?_

After many rotations, Kari dancing with her brother and TK – who was humiliated - dancing with Yamato, it was time for them to go back to their original partners.

"**_Welcome back_**," TK gave a handsome smile.

The group changed again, and it was now that Kari and Takeru were back in each other's arms.

The music had then stopped, then the dancers themselves had came to halt with the amount of cheering that had been going on, which they hadn't noticed at all.

"Sora sang that song _beautifully_," Kari commented evident that she was satisfied. " I never knew that she sang so well, and that she knew that that song was my favorite."

"I told her," smirked TK.

"Hey…I hope everyone liked that song," Sora spoke shyly as Matt made his way besides her with a microphone in his hands.

"Yeah, it was definitely fun dancing with Tai," laughed Matt as Tai winked at him sarcastically. "Now sorry parents and Tai…but we have to kick you off the stage…for I think it's time that TK and Kari have their own personal dance time."

"That's right!" exclaimed Sora, " Now, Matt and I haven't really practiced on this song, yeah…it's a duet…so no negative statements alright? This song was requested by _Jyou Kido…_we would have declined it, but we thought this tune would be perfect. Sing it Matt!"

_Girl, it's been a long, long time comin'_

_But I, I know that it's been worth the wait _

_It feels like springtime in winter_

_It feels like Christmas in June_

_It feels like heaven has opened up it's gates for me and you_

_And every time I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I've got you_

_And you've got me too _

_And every time I think of it _

_I pinch myself 'cause_

_I don't believe it's true _

_That someone like you_

_Loves me too_

"Out of all songs, **they chose this**," Kari sighed as she let her head drop onto Takeru's shoulders as they gracefully danced around the empty-like dance floor. The space was all for them.

"Yeah, it's **_perfect_** though," admitted TK as he gazed down at her, and fixed his head on top of her, making himself comfortable as well. "**_Perfect for you_**…perfect for _us_..."

_Girl, I think that you're truly somethin' _

_And you're, you're every bit of a dream come true _

_With you baby, it never rains and it's no wonder _

_The sun always shines when I'm near you_

_It's just a blessing that I have found somebody like you_

_To think of all the nights _

_I've cried myself to sleep _

_You really oughtta know_

_How much you mean to me_

_It's only right that you be in my life right here with me _

_Oh baby, baby_

Kari moved closer, oblivious to everyone but him, and he felt his grip tighten around her waist. "I'm never going to forget this night, TK."

He slowly whispered back as he chose the words carefully, " And I don't think I will either. Kari, I'm glad that we're married. I'm glad that all this hatred, envy and jealously has faded away…I'm glad to have you _finally_ in my arms…"

"TK," this time it was her turn to put her finger against his lips. " I love you…"

Unexpectedly she pulled his head down towards her, and they _**engaged a kiss**._

_And every time I close my eyes_

_I thank the lord that I've got you _

_And you've got me too _

_And every time I think of it _

_I pinch myself 'cause _

_I don't believe it's true _

_That someone like you _

_**Loves me too**_

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**All my life _by_** K-Ci and Jojo ( _one of my favourite classic love songs_ )

**I do (cherish you) _by_** 98 Degrees (_your typical love song..lol_)

**Every time I close my eyes** **_by_** Babyface ft. Mariah Carey ( _I love this song even more!)_


	14. xo Epilogue ox

Last Edited - 15.12.o5

**A/n . NO! This is not a new chapter. I've just been revising this story and I deleted one of the chapters. I also decided to put this epilogue on a different chapter instead of having it squashed up with the previous chapter. I've finally edited this. Two stories down, now I've got another 'ten' more to revise before putting it on my site. www. flipstahhz . cjb . net . Check it out ;D**

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU**

**Epilogue**

(By _Flipstahhz_)

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

She sneezed.

"Kari, how many times have I warned you," a blond thirty year-old man shook his head. " _Don't go up here_…there's probably all these dust-mites here ready to make you sick…don't you remember how sick you get up here?"

A brunette young woman turned around from the box she had been searching in the attic for the past hour. " Gee TK, when did you become a worry wart. I'm not Grace, our daughter, and I don't need to be told what to do!"

TK couldn't help but chuckle at the angry Hikari. He swept her off her feet as he spun the giggling lady around.

"I'm heavy! TK put me dow-,"

A girl with straight blond hair and warm brown eyes walked in, with her friend that was eyeing her parents strangely. " And here are my _embarrassingly weird parents_."

"**Out**!" TK warned as Grace and her friend giggled their way out of the attic.

Seeing that everything was safe, TK safely placed his wife back onto the wooden floor as she tried to stand - for she was still dizzy after spinning around so fast.

TK suddenly noticed something perched in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Oh…" Kari gave a weak smile, "_It's **my**_ _diary_…I've been looking for it for a long time, I never thought it would have been here of all places."

TK smoothly snatched it from her as he expected Kari to try and get it back from him.

"What? Don't you want it?" he jeered as he waved the diary in front of him.

"Actually I do," Kari spoke carefully, " I just want _you_ to read it?"

"Me? _Invade your privacy_…I don't think so," TK shook his head as handed it back to her, " And I thought you wouldn't want me to read it at all…"

"**_Come on_** TK, I'm letting you invade my privacy. Just read it okay?"

TK rolled his crystal blue eyes.

"_Whatever _TK, just read it alright?" Kari repeated, placing the small journal in his hands as she made her way down the flight of stars calling back… " I'm going to check up on Grace and her friend…read it wherever you want, _just make sure you do_, okay?"

"Sure," he shrugged, there was nothing to do for he already had completed the latest story he had been writing.

Sighing, he picked the lock to the pink floral diary and began to read the latest entry on the old worn out, almost yellow, book.

"_Dear diary,"_ he started…

_Even though I'm already old to be actually keeping this diary, I thought that I should sort out my emotions to at least someone or something. Tomorrow is yet another day, another day of drama and decisions I must make. But I can surely tell you, it isn't an ordinary typical day that you'd think. I'm finally getting married to the one I love - Takeru (Hope) Takaishi!_

He grinned.

·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·°××°·

**SO THAT WAS IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINISHED ALREADY!… I know that I'm going to miss writing for this fanfic and I REALLY do hope you guys liked the ending to it. I am 100 percent (as Miyako would say) sure that this is my _longest _chapter EVER to be written by me and truthfully, my butt is quite sore from sitting on it for many hours….well I've got to go…thanks for reading and participating to this story**

**flipstahhz is out for good…**

**CREDITS**

**OFFICIALLY MISSING YOU -**Tamia(ALSO I recommend the remix to called Officially Missing You Remix - by Tamia featuring Talib Kweli. It's really beaty in comparision with the original song. Give it a try and download it!)

_**Another thanks to...**_

ALL OF U GUYS WHO REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY!


End file.
